


Fizzi the Furry trap and certain Mystery

by Dretnoth



Category: VRChat (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Jokes, Bad Jokes, Characters from VRChat, Comedy, F/M, Friends Talks, Jokes, Lolis, Puns & Word Play, Side Quests, talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dretnoth/pseuds/Dretnoth
Summary: The trap, furry, Neko, maid decide to help a little Kitten to discover his name in that VRChat world. They went onto semi epic side quest/ journey and meet some of Fizzis friends to help them in their journey is some way. But soon they find that the Kitten is not the only one who missing something.





	1. The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 'This is comedian FanFiction. It possible to get caught in laughter, because story can contain puns, god jokes, adult jokes, heavy jokes, inappropriate jokes, or other kinds of jokes, randomness and references. Suitable age restriction: Century and more. Bite into it, or beat it. All references or (whatever else) are there for only comedic purpose of the story. (Just for funny comedy, no politic or something else.) There is high possibility for miss translation of the meaning of the gag. So have mercy, passion and sense for humor. Enjoy!' 
> 
> PS: For Fizzi and Newdori: Due to fact you two like streaming, let another "trusty person" check this story first if is okay for theatre stream, so they don’t spoil the story for themselves. Possibly to control cast. But probably the record before stream will be best option. And Savii possibly needs a new voice actor, or have extra one.

Today was another beautiful day in VR-Chat outskirts of town. Our hero ' _Fizzi the FurTrap_ ' [ _white silver pun sized Furry, Neko, Maid Trap in blue-green colored dress of young wife in household_ ], has brimming the day whit his smile, when he entertained surrounding crowd on street whit his/she's yokes and puns.

He dint know, that ' _someone_ ' watched him in different way. There was this tiny ' _Calico kitten_ '. [ _spotty (tri color fur: white, gold/yellow/orange and black) - Furry_ _in everyday dress in which he/she/it would like to make a good first impression, and whit a travel pocket/ bag/ purse on his side._ ] The kitten was so little that she will fit into palm of big person, or can causally sit on someone shoulder. Currently the kitten was up on tree, hidden in leaves and standing on branch. It looked down on to the comedian and his audience, staring at him whit hunter-cat-eyes, as if this little fellow had founded his pray.

.

When the public performance ended, Fizzi said goodbye to his audience and went down the street.

The kitten, though hastily, carefully descended from the tree to the ground. Subsequently, it hung on its white-blue version as it headed through the well cared city park.

.

The path went near a well preserved wall of smooth/ trimmed hedge. On some point Fizzi stepped off the sidewalk aiming for the crossing in this hedge sited between to sturdy and high tree as it was some gateway. As he past and disappear behind that mighty tree he was apparently heading for a meadow surrounded by that green wall as it was some kind of natural sanctuary.

The crumb followed him, keeping his distance, but when he also turned behind that tree, he had to stop. His target was nowhere to be seen, vanished without a trace. As completely out of rails the calico started panicking and the questions as: ' _Where did Fizzi go?_ ' or ' _What I do next?_ ' was clearly seen on the kitten face and body.

.

But it was different story for Fizzi who walking through park noticed that someone (in not so unnoticeable way) hung up on his tail and FurTrap itself joins the tag game whit smile. As soon as he turns behind the tree he swung himself up on that tree, so when the kitten went pass, he make full turn around the tree. He approached the pursuer from behind, silently as cat, glaring at him whit predatory stare. And as the tiny one turn around, the little hunter become pray. Whit the experienced hunter precision, Fizzi hasty but gentle grabbed/ cached the kitty into his paws. Enthusiastically, with a big smile on his face, he lifted the kitten to a height like a trophy or kid. "I got you fella! This means I win the tag game." As some kind of ballerina, he spun around his own axis, while he start laughing as proud father, who play around whit its kid.

Crumb, who was caught off guard, was left with no choice but to spread his paws to the sides as if to embrace the moment. Fizzi's laughter was so contagious, that the Calico started to have fun, and smiled.

.

After the spinning stopped, Fizzi descended the playmate to the level of his eyes. "Then, let's look who we have here?" But when he was ready to look at his face, the kitten hidden its face behind its small paws. FurTrap take that whit playful tone and with his own cheerful answer: "It a kitten!?" He pulls it back up whit laugh and the ' _fur-ball_ ' again spared its pawns to sides.

This ups and downs repeat few times. Until Fizzi trick the little Calico cat, by way that he pulled it down right after he pulled it up. So the kitten froze whit smile on her face when those two stared at each other eye to eye.

.

But the white furry was in good mood. "So let see, how handsome you are! But buddy, I kind of don’t remembering you. So from where you come? Are you lost?"

The kitten node his head in denial gesture and somehow made a weak meow.

.

FurTrap get it. "Oh yes, you are too little to know how to speak yet. So buddy, are you searching for someone?"

Little Calico make joy node and agree whit his head and then pointed whit his paw on the white furry. The older one try moving the kitten on horizontal line, or little turn him to side, so the pointing will miss him, but the crumb always made correction and pointed on person that holding it. Not helped even when Fizzi tried wrinkling his entire body to escape the pointer.

.

"Interesting, I become famous enough to have celebrity pursuers. Hey, it's like a signature hunter." He gently laid down the kitten on the ground so it can stand on his own legs. "So buddy, I suppose that you have already in you possession some kind of diary or table, which can handle mi awesome signature? Right? Zing!" He made pun pose like some pop singer on concert, while whit half eye he watched his single audience.

Calico rejoiced by tapping his paws and is already rummaging through his ' _apparently_ ' magic pocket by his side with the ability of ' _inventory_ ' to pull a sheet of paper out of it.

.

But the artistic enthusiasm on Fizzi side suddenly cooled down as he looked at the piece of paper that has this ' _official document_ ' aura. "I firmly hope it's not an adoption application letter, because I'm not ready for something like that." He tried to play it out with a forced laugh.

But the tinny Neko stood in front of him with enthusiasm in his eyes, displaying pure innocence. Its paws outstretched to him like a fan standing in front of his idol, expecting him to take the paper. (And signature it.)

.

The white Furry hesitated for few seconds to grab whit his paws something that as he hoped shall be only the ' _letter from fan_ '. "So let see. Hmm?" He got surprised at a neat handwriting that one would expect from a true charming lady of noble birth, witch certainly could not belong to the kitten with the little paws. Once more he carefully scanned the tinny crumb, before he finally starts to read the letter aloud.

' _My dear Fizzi,…_ '

FurTrap white hairy tail bristled with tension, in the clear indication that this letter had crossed all the boundaries of the ' _Fan Letter_ ' since the first sentence. And there is this possibility, that it's an ' _Love letter_ ' or ' _Expression of Love_ ,' from a mysterious lady.

_._

_'In our circles, it is customary that the name of a new addition to the family had to be chosen by someone to be regarded as a patron or protector. Unfortunately due to a certain snag, we haven't gotten to that yet. Since this crumb won't get you out of his head, it's quite fair that you choose a name for him._ '

Whit that the adoption issue was put on rest. "Let's see, its look like I'm now the godfather. [ _grandpa or mob family old leader_ ] Jeeej ... But-- that’s mean she's something like my self-proclaimed daughter. Hmmm. It is even possible to self-adopt daddy?"

.

' _It's possible, that you are currently confused, and questioned yourself: What's going on?_ '

"Dam right!"

.

' _So I'll will make it easy for you, Fizzi: I entrust you with the task of choosing a suitable name for our kid, which would be a suitable expression of who it is._ _In order to handle this task, you have to spend the time with him to get to know each other._ _Don't you dare to fool the task with something that you pull out of your finger that doesn't fit, because otherwise I will hang a **ball lightning** on your tail longing for your hug after each storm._ _Just try to stop for moment!_ '

Being pursued by a ball lighting newer sounded good, when the loud ball of lighting actually appears. "As I see, no negotiation about unfair working conditions and coercion on demanding result."

.

' _Don't worry, the crumb has already everything you need for this quest in his pocket, so you two can handle it together._ _Don't rush it and give it the needed time._ _Oh yes, its current appearance is not the kitten final form and will change as your relationship develops. Don’t mind if suddenly change color or something like that. It just how magic works. But when you will sure about his name, pronounce it aloud proudly. And if it is the right one, the jingle sound-effect will echo and the name will be engraved into his bar, where it belongs._ _Therefore, my dear Fizzi, have faith, give it time and the solution of the name puzzle will appear almost by itself._ _Of course, enjoy a lot of fun together._ _I have full confidence in you, so until we get into contact whit each other: So long!_ '

FurTrap had an inquisitive, dramatic look as he flipped that letter around. "But, - there's no name of who write it. So, that must mean, that she is a mysterious beauty with political connections, or something like that. It turns out to be a mystery to choose the appropriate name for one of my fans offspring. Additionally, no promise of any reward, but with the very clear promise of punishment, if I don’t do it whit my best effort. Just like to be a judge on singer's competition."

.

He knelt in front of the crumb. "My Friend, just how is it even possible that you don't have a name? After all, something like that shouldn't be even possible." He tapped on his own head and a colored ' _Name bar/ strip_ ' with his name appeared above his head. He tapped over the kitten's head and an empty bar appeared. He tapped to where the name should be written and a system message appeared. [ _Advanced naming method process in progress. Responsible referent: Fizzi._ ] "Oh, it looks like the paw is already on the belly." [ _Rubbing the cat belly in pleasure way. Petting_ ] He tried to laugh it out, but the crumb was so excited that FurTrap just couldn't come up with a plan to get out of this sudden duty. So he sighed in give up matter.

[ _Fizzi has accepted a golden color quest._ ]

[ _Fizzi formed a_ _party/ team._ ]

[ _The 'calico Kitten' joined the party._ ]

.

"So, buddy, it looks like we're going together on our journey of new friendship. Hmm, but where should we start?" He lifted the crumbs placing him on his shoulders/ (shoulders?), so the kitten has a good look out, like from lookout tower.

Then Fizzi pointed to the park around them. "We can start whit the exploration of the wilderness. This savannah has secrets that no one would even dream of." His gaze accidentally fell on the local trash bin suited outside of the meadow, and immediately in his eyes appeared the purposefulness of the beast that saw its prey. He shook himself enough to resist the temptation of seductive scents.

.

His gaze then turned to the nearby sacred mountain/ hill whit forest, on which top stood a Shinto temple and a spa in one. Obviously it can be seen even from here. His heart suddenly jumped, as if it was lured by a spell; exhort him to climb up the mountain, to the top. "How about, an enthusiastic trip to the woods? Furthermore, climbing over cliffs and through a waterfall. Combined with camping in the wildness and we can finish ours journey relaxing at the hot spa. How about it?"

However, the kitten put a paw on FurTrap cheek that woke the bigger Neko from his day dreaming.

.

So the white cat looked towards the play field. "Then… How about a hurdle run and decathlon?"

But the crumb was already pulling a relatively small colored booklet out of his pocket to hand it to Fizzi. As it turned out, they were coupons (tear-off tickets) for some ' _Shmucks fun place._ ' [ _Stupidly fun place_ ]

.

"Hmm, it looks like you're properly prepared. What it is anyway? Something like an arcade? Or thematic play field?"

But the little one threw up its paws to side in sing that it himself doesn't know. But then pulled from bag, a note sheet, with more information on it, as how to find that place.

.

"So be it! We going on expedition to a mysterious country in which mystery and adventure await us. So let's go!"

[ _Fizzi's party began his journey._ ]

.

.

**[Notes, theories, and misleading explanations.]**

This contain some explanations and theories behind the story and some terms and puns, that can explain why and what or misled you greatly, whit semi-permanent consequences.

 **Coloration of quest** \- sometimes, if the game is big enough like massive online RPG, there is good thing to distinguish the quest on board whit color. So the players can easily see whose quest is main story line, side, timed, specials triggered whit something like rare items, for server event, restricted by race/ class/ skill, alliance/ war, custom gild or individual request for quest like warehouse table, or others. Sometimes this are handled by icons and the color representation the computed difficulty based on you lv or stats. Or something similar to this can be applied on monster name plate for player to see importance to retreat.

 **Starring** / Main characters: (E1+): Fizzi. ' _The mysterious Calico Kitten_ '. Kurama - the 9 big fluffy tails fox lady. (E2+): Newdori. Vronica - Roxxane. Savii (2.0 Vocaloid upgrade, 1.0 printer E4+) Meliodas - the Scottish inn tapper.

 **Mentions** / side characters: (E1+): Audience/ crowd. (E2-3): Crab - Tinny coast creature. (E3): J-Man who resemble Jesus. [ _dint talk_ ] (E4): The horde of Lolis. Journalist on TV hot news shot. Two cops /and two wolf guards. (E5): CyberChimp - half chimp half robot. [ _dint talk_ ] SugarCube - red haired woman. Beepubun - the rascal laughing cat. [ _dint talk_ ] Green Orc/ Hulk - the yelling thinker. MegaMem3 - self heating body pillow. (Others… E5+)

 **PS 2** : Okay the amount of adult jokes clearly makes this not suitable for young audience. In sense of personal reality or self-existence matter, during the writing the authors (life? dignity?) died twice. Half way through (25k words) I get burn out and start writing random things, hoping they will eventually somehow fit to the story outline. Eh, and… enjoy.

 **PS 3** : Story has meant to be done on Christmas, but I missed the deadline greatly. For that reason I am not going write the upcoming IFD2021 tag on it.

 **PS 4** : Interesting fact is that some stuff I write, lately actually appears in some variance after I write them or I find out that it happens else time. So this story can hiding some prophecy. You have been warned.


	2. The Tap

Whit the VFX (visual effect) like from the 70' batman television series (whirlpool and jingle), the scene to view has changed and the duo arrived whit dancing moves at that ' _Schmucks fun place._ '

.

Fizzi thought it might be an amusement park, arcade, or leisure center. However, this looked like a combination of a family restaurant with animal maid café, where designated host boxes has so different sizes and furniture, that it clearly has been a multipurpose place. Even though it was like a familiar native field for Fizzi [ _he work as Café Maid_ ], he had a strange feeling that something was not in place as it should be. It was almost as if he gets this ' _Dažavú_ ' [ _déjà vu_ ] feeling, like he'd been here before.

.

As they looked around whit curiously, they carelessly headed straight for the line leading to service counter. There was this pun sized bartender # owner # Tapper, with a strong Irish accent, friendly smirk and some kind of _'legendary level_ ' custom short sword on his back. At first glance one can think that he is ' _Lepricon_ ' [ _leprechaun - Irish folklore elf goblin, patron of the tavern and drunkards_ ], who established this place to fill his ' _pot of gold_ '.

The custom here was that at the same time only one customer was allowed to enter the reserved red square type 2x2 meters, which was right in front of that bartender. The hotel type rope barrier/ fence, lead that the rest of customers shall stand at side until they time come as if this was some ritual similar to audience in front of King. So the ' _Knight_ ' can immediately leave the place at moment he receive the ' _quest/ task_ '. Or that, the owner can always have visual on the front entrance to see if some nuisance comes in.

.

As the duo stand in line, they realize that there is even smaller ' _customer_ ' that the kitten itself, standing right before them. It was a certain tiny crab, who just walked forward and now stands at the center of that red square. As it turned out, the square itself was actually a lift platform that was capable to go down or up. So that the tapper could always look his customer into the face, as they were even, or he don’t need to bother to bent over the counter to see who speaking to him.

.

The owner smirked with great grin: "So what will it be, dude?" [ _cool guy_ ]

It was unclear what the side walker has chosen but for the Fizzi it sounded like: [ _General rudeness_ ].

.

The tapper pulled out a larger cooking pot and placed it on the counter, so the crab can see it clearly. He then started adding ingredients to the pot, and commenting what he doing. "So we have some cheap spaghetti from lowest price on sunken grocery store in side alley. Some random pieces of vegetables, that gave yesterday as leftovers. For the spice base we have broth from the supermarket, and the excess amount of the cheapest ketchup that could be obtained. We mix it together and the resources for the dinner base are ready. But we still have to add the main ingredient..." The owner went full silence staring at his customer.

Of course, as the silence rose, the crab at last asked the obvious question. "And that is?..."

.

The tapper was seriously serious, and his voice was uncompromised. "Get in!"

It went a few seconds as the two stared at each in some kind of starring contest, for moment glaring at the pot, the next into each eyes, and then again. But at the end the crab silently surrender and walked into that pot. Then the entire dish travel directly on stove and fire.

.

Then the time for the two Neko persons to stand in front of the ' _king of the restaurant_ ', finally arrived. But FurTrap was uneasy and don’t move. He was working himself in maid café and what he seen here made him feel like ' _something_ ' is currently not as it shall be. So he must ask the calico the obvious. "Listen buddy, you do really want to come here? This place looks pretty untrustworthy if you want my option."

"But the kitten throws her paws to sides and then pointed on the blog of coupons. Then made notice on that paper whit instruction to how to find this place.

But when innkeeper see that the cat hesitate to approach more as it should, he see trough where is the problem. In a good mood he places his elbow on the corner. "Aháá, as I see that I have new faces here. Let me guess: Daddy get the young one on weekend and you two walked in my shop without bothering reading the info billboard outside, and now yours eye balls are ready to fall out from your eyes." He makes a smirk. "Then is on me to make a good first impression: Hi aim Meliodas, Grand Hero, leader of seven deadly shmucks, and owner of this fine and legal establishment. So dear customers, please come closer!"

.

The white furry tilled his head. "Schmucks?-- Like Smurfs? Or Dwarfs?"

"NO!! And NO!! Shmucks! Don’t even try to mention that greedy gem diggers here! And the blue tiny palls? One wrong step and-- Ech!" He made a disgusted sigh, rolling his eyes around like he has remembered something that he doesn't like. "I am a retired heroic fighter who run a bar. So are you coming closer or you have some ' _my personal space_ ' issues?"

.

But Fizzi realize something. "You not going to kidnap me to work here, don’t you?"

The owner has a confused look. "Do I look like ' _Etna_ ' [ _Beauty Queen Etna_ ] or ' _Momonga_ ' [ _Ainz Ooal Gown_ ] to you? To kidnap someone to work for him? No! I, don’t do, kidnaps! I am solving them all the time. And every time: its pain in my ass! Are you VIP? Have you ' _Heroine_ ' trait? Are you been kidnaped on regular base? Then I don’t hire you! I will not go on another quest to save a supposed damsel in distress, because somebody decides to kidnap another of my employees. No, I don’t care! If you want to work here: sure, be my guest. The looker rooms are upstairs. But I will not go save you furry ass when someone kidnap you!"

.

The moment Fizzi asks: ' _Is the kidnaping common on this place?_ ', the barman pointed at the board whit portraits and photos about missing waitress and maids. Some got extra photo whit that girl in wedding dress standing next to her husband, # kidnaper. Because some of them seemed to look happy the FurTrap finally approach the Tapper. "Eh, to be accurate, I have been tasked to choose the proper name for the junior here, and…"

"I get it! Then it's again: ' _That_ _day in year!_ ' Do not worry! At the end of the day, everyone has succeeded at it! So you will to!"

.

Fizzi observed the board displaying special menu offers, and he became a little skeptic. "Okay. Then will you explain me what this mean? It's says some controversy like: ' _Frag off!_ ', ' _Double insult._ ', ' _General rudeness._ ' ' _Shut up and get the hell out of here!_ ', ' _FUBAR_ '…" He cannot force himself read more of those rudeness anymore. "What are those?!" Pointing at the board.

"I see that this customer have good taste."

.

"What?"

"It's really an interest story. I start whit this special menu as personal defiance against drunkards and they nonsense about ' _rasengans_ '. I put some nonsense on big table under special menu header and somebody eventually pick it up. It's unbelievable how popular that shit has become. Now I can vent frustration on customer, blabbing nonsense as two on three as I please, and even get paid for it. It’s a really something keeping the insulting of others on high level, but It's seems that somebody must do it, and customers keep paying for it."

.

"Uh, okay." Fizzi was subtly about to leave.

"You look like pure hart fella, so I give you a free example." He clears his throat. "So, you ball of hairs, prepare yourself for ' _DeFurryAtion_ '. [ _removing the Furry status, no more fluffy]_

.

"What?! I don’t know what that is, but I definitely don’t like how it sounds."

"I get even why. So I have already prepared a little demonstration." Fizzi got alarmed and was ready to run away, but the owner only pulled out from under of the counter a bulky TV, And whit remote controller in his hand he run his visual promotion.

On the display was a scene whit traditional Japanese house court of some family that taking care about Shinto shrine. On middle of this place stayed a little chiby doll type emo girl (future Miko/ priestess of the shrine) whit a fluffy chiby Tanuki shire spirit on her side. In front of them there was red chiby fox shrine spirit. But this one fox overreacts on his yearly event of ' _fur shedding_ ' of old fur. He had used loots of modern hair growth products, and as expected now he was one giant ball of fluffiness, whit few meters in diagonal. So big that only his shocked face was seen in this ball of fur and cannot move a paw. Then this girl whit Tanuki picked up and an electric hair shaving machines whit greatly malicious grins on their faces. They turned on the machines and ' _zzzz_ ' SFX was been heard. The next moment they shave off that fox completely to the skin, removing all that fur, so big piles of shaved off hairs piled up around the courtyard, like some piles of blown leaves. But those duo of hairdressers went so far on that hair cutting that at the end, at the center of that courtyard, standing a little furless (visible purple skin) chiby fox spirit whit devastated expression on his face. And the two culprits laugh at the victim of the ' _fur shedding incident_ ' so hard in mean manner that they catching they tummies.

.

FurTrap was shocked whit pulled out eyes on the horror film he just saw.

But the kitten on his shoulder just tilled her head in confusion.

Barman picked up a electric hair cutting machine. "So, my dear furry friend, prepare yourself for double nudity!"

.

At the sound of the growl from that machine, Fizzi was slowly retreating, back stepping towards the exit.

Seeing that priceless expression, the tapper smirked. "Relax! I'm just exaggerating. Nobody ever get hurt!" He put that doom device and TV back under the counter.

.

But the cat maid was on alert. "Nobody ever get hurt!? You just cooked an innocent crab a nearly minute ago, alive!"

Owner turned his gaze to the pot. "How's the temperature dude?"

The amphibian customer, siting in that pot as it was a luxury bathtub waved his claw. "It's awesome! The nutrition's on this soup doing great for me. You shall tri it."

.

Jaw bone on the white furry dropped down.

"As you see, he's not yet cooked up." The Barman at this point decided that any more explanations are not needed, so he went to the business. "So what it will be dude? What will you chose for you, and for you kiddo?"

.

But it was the calico kitten on the shoulder, who waved whit the blog of coupons, as she tries to get the attention.

"Yes, yes, I see you! That’s are personal voucher of ours maids. Whit this ticked you can get that girl as a serving maid, otherwise they just waitress or operating staff. They often give this token to person, which they desire to personally serve, or sell it on auction for extra money. And you have whit you an entire block of them. Did she loose them? Then she will have great expression on her face when she will find who have them. But if it for one of the girls that don’t work anymore here, then you two have been hoaxed." He smirked at them. "I notice that you have them the moment, when you daddy here danced to this establishment as some kind of big star that arrive on her stage. But nobody actually cared and the audience was dead silence. The entry pose and smile of your daddy freeze to that amount, I start thinking that he will lay egg from the enormous embarrassment."

.

As the barman was jiggling, the FurTrap tries to stay calm. "I don’t think that’s how it works; at last I am certain that I am mammal."

"The same sentence can be applied on platypus." As both ' _Nekos_ ' tilled their heads, the owner continues speaking on previous topic. "On other side of the things, I am curios that you two have an entire booklet of them. Mostly girls keep that ting looked here inside of theirs personal safe in lookers room, and hand out one or two per month or lees to keep the price high and demanding. But from the two of you I have the feelings that something different is behind this story. They are not false ones so you can get to the ' _service_ ' for free, dint they are? Can I see them?"

.

As the duo approached the counter once more, the kitten jumped from the Fizzi shoulder on the table. The crumb fished in his pocket and pulled out a gold ATM card with a mystical fox symbol on it.

Meliodas eyes glittered. He makes sound of leaf as it has found a good branch of something like high quality alcohol. "Oho-ho-ho! That’s more liked… I getting now, what's going around here. If is that woman involved, then is clear whose name are on those vouchers." He give a fast glance inside of that blog of tickets, and after a nod he got down under the counter, searching for something. At moment her pull up on the desk a sturdy Renaissance version of payment terminal whit some thick cover of dust. "That’s infuriating, even when I clean this thig daily, every time that I going to use this, it suddenly have a this tick coat of dust, as it was not use in decades. Who freakily needs this feeling like?: ' _You kind were not been here in ages. Welcome here traveler from far, far away._ '" And he blew the dust off, directly at the two, who instantly coughed as it was pre-scripted event.

.

As the transaction was going smoothly the, calico instead of tipping pin code, place his own tiny paw on display.

When the think blinked on green, as all done, the barman was suddenly in professional manners as some experienced Clerk on services sell shop. "It is done. You two don’t need to do, pay or order anything else, the maid will take care about everything you possible will needed, she will know what to do. The one maid for whit you have the voucher are currently on other task, but she shall be already finishing it. So take the booklet and please wait at counter whit tapped water bar (in every bottle on the shelves are water from plumbing), and the maid will come to pick you two when she ready." The owner starts putting something out from the bottom of the counter. It was a carton box whit some durable confectionery (candy) of some respectful age. "But before you go, take these. I am not sure why, but nobody buying them anyway. Probably it's because customers keep shitting themselves after tasting this specialty."

.

"I know I will probably regret if I ask, but I am curious: You have under that counter a lot of things that don’t been in use for a loooong time, don’t you?"

"Ah I see, mister is brave and not afraid of the saying ' _Curiosity killed cat._ ', dint ya? Relax, it's not that they are useless, they are the common equipment for any bar keeper like: Battle Axe, double barrel rusty shotgun, Dynamite, or some stuff to repel ' _though nuisance_ '."

.

Due to curiosity, the FurTrap has no other option but ask: "Which is?"

"Well I have this ' _Shotgun Gatling_ ' under the counter."

.

" _Why?_ "

"Imagine, that some cowboy decide to rob this place, holding two colds. Anyone will expect that I pull out a rifle or shotgun. But whit this baby and her 120 rounds per minute, any furniture he try use as an obstacle will be shattered to pieces and ruble. Any wall that can be used to his advantage will be good as gone, chase to exist. And because the ammo convertor belt, go all the way down to storage room, I put together a 5.000 round magazine. So they can forget I will run out of ammo and need reload any soon. Well, cleaning that mess of fired shell and ruble will be pain in ass, but try to rob me whit that weapon on my hand."

.

The Furry dint knows if Meliodas pulling prank on him or not. But when the owner whit great grin and pride mentioned his personal urinal under the counter, Fizzi grabbed his companion and take quick windrow towards the waiting corner.

.

The next customer that came after this two Neko's was a penguin. His order was about something ' _that give him the feeling of flight_ '. After very short discussion whit the barman, a sound effect of catapult releasing his shot echoed through restaurant. The red squad reveals another of his secret. It has actually catapult ability, and was capable of catapulting the customer out of the family restaurant. Now every customer who was present can see a certain penguin fling through the hall. Right up about the entrance door were glassed windows that self-opened when catapult released hiss ammo, and the bird fly through him towards his freedom. Anny outside passers-by who saw that event must ask himself a question: ' _Just **who** said that penguins cannot fly?_'

.

Fizzi was in awe. Only when he put the kitten on the table he catches a breath and makes sigh. "Buddy, I don’t know anymore. Its look like discovering you name will be a little strong café to me. Don’t you have whit you some clues that will be a helpful hint? Maybe a family photo will help."

The little one rejoiced and clapped his paws. The next moment he pull out from the bag a small photo album of A6 size.

.

It was no point to hesitant so the both began exploring the pictures in it.

On the first picture vas a beautiful fox leady siting on armchair whit noble expression on her face and unexpectedly large fluffy tail. It was so big and fluffy that it nearly looked like it was a combination of nine normal sized fox tail put together. Her clothes resonate something that a fox goddess will wear to be distinguishable from others.

Fizzi was amazed. "Wow, this lady looks like she used to handing out orders to common folks like a noble lady. This one is you mommy? I don’t know why, but just by looking at that photo, my hart jump by joy, like it was enchanted whit spell. What a mystery. Are you sure this photo is not enchanted by something?"

The kitten spread its paws to the sides again, pulling up his shoulders, to show id don’t have idea. In other hand, he put his paw on his chest near to heart to show that looking at that photo evoke feeling in him.

.

They turn to next photo. On this one was Fizzi and a speed racer/ fancy ' _Go-Kart_ '. The pilot was standing in victorious pose, whit one paw high to sky and one foot on cart, it was almost as if he had just win the race.

The white cat gets suddenly confused. "Hey. I dint remember doing something like this."

But as soon the Calico looked at the photo his tinny eyes go sparkly whit pride, as when you get looking at you hero or idol, when they are at roll.

.

On the third photo was that fox lady siting on her ' _Go-Kart_ ', smoking long pipe like some madam from fine establishment. She looked kind of unhappy; it was almost as if she had just lost the race.

.

They turn on the fourth photo in this album, which displays those two racers siting on same table in some restaurant, having kind of romantic supper.

.

And on the Fifth one, both of them has hanging around on some after party. Both of them seemed to have a good time, as the two make fun pose for the photo.

FurTrap silently stare at the photo thinking hard to remembering where he see this woman. He was so thunderstruck, that he starts valuating the Photoshop high quality work.

The little kitten has stared patiently at petrified Fizzi face, and tilled his head.

.

Both of them dint realize that their maid waitress finally showed up. It was Savii - Fizzi's Robo-Neko assistant, DJ, and caregiver bot, about his size. She normally act and sound like walking ink printer, or calculator whit advanced AI to simulate basic emotions. Normally she was unable to distinguish live Fizzi from full body hug pillow that have picture of Fizzi's full body. And she was wearing a cute maid waitress uniform.

But from the first glace she seemed different. She seemed like she is not just some expensive web browse AI assistant in body of cat person automaton… But a person full of life and emotions, merely like some playable character.

But currently she looks like some live girl perfectly cosplaying that robot. Because this Savii have human class expression that tells story about her embarrassment. Her stare towards barman, combined whit insulted expression and her hands protecting her but, speak clearly that somebody offended her using encouraging slap on her but.

Due this she dint pay much attention to where she go and dint observe who will be her next master. But she stop automatically when she was near them. She closed her eyes, turning her head to front fixing her posture and whit deep silent sigh she drop the ' _depression?_ ' from herself as she mentally prepared serving her new customer.

.

With still closed eyes and proper posture of maid in service she call for her hew new master. But her voice was not something harsh that you will find on printer or elevator, but it was ' _melodic?_ ' like she has leveled up to Savii 2.0 and become ' _Vocaloid_ ' [ _singers whit mechanic voice_ ]. "My master, sorry for waiting, how can I be helpful today?"

Fizzi snap from petrification, stopped stating at the photo and turn around whit question on his face. "Hatsume Miku?"

.

Robo-maid immediately recognized that voice and in panic jumped up nearly shortcutting herself. As her scared eyed wide full open she stammered lines: "Fi,-- fi,-- FIZZI??!! W,-- what are you do,-- do,-- doing here??!"

Her panic mod make FurTrap to jump little to the point he start worry about her. "Wow, wow. Chill out Savii! Okay? Take deep breath and slow down! It's not that I followed you here or something like that. It’s a random encounter. But I have so many questions now. What are you doing here anyway? And why you sound so different? I mean you look like someone wooden dream come true." [ _Pinocchio_ ]

.

But the waitress was avoiding the question, sweating heavily, hardly keeping posture of maid waitress. "Oh its nothing. Just some seasonal flu. I was shouting too loud for too long, that my voice altered as a result. But I am okay now. Fizzi, how about you?"

The subject for what she was designated assistant, was now on alert. He can tell that even ' _if something weird_ ' going around the person in front of him was indeed his caregiver bot. But he never imagines that she will evolve to point she will be capable to lie. "Uhm! Oka-aaaay. I am just here whit buddy on a noble quest, to find his name." He pointed over the calico head where empty name bar appears.

The little one cheerfully wave at the waitress in panic mode.

.

The nerved out maid, hesitantly let her worried stare go from her real master, and looked at the kitten. Especially her gaze aimed at the block of tickets. Then her eyes widened, whit the legendary woman sparkle. "Coupons!! A lots of coupons!!" She froze in staring pose so hard, one should thinking that her operating system finally crashed, and need reboot. Then she awake, and curiously looked at silver white furry the way as she was plotting something. "Soo… you two are here together, right? Then is settled." She goes on her knees, sits on her feet, and bow down so much her forehead touched the floor. "Young master, as I am under master Fizzi patronage, and in indebted to Mistress, please let me be your personal maid at full time arrangement. So I can fulfill my role as caretaker."

The FurTrap was surprised, from what he sees. His bot has never been so devoted before. "Savii, listen! I don’t know what's got into you, but I meet this fella only today. We are hanging out in order to find his name. But if you are here, then I need your help. I am currently stuck at this photos and I need from you to analyze them to find what going on here."

Meanwhile the small kitten jumped from desk down onto the floor and approached her. He head-pat the maid whit his small paw. When the girl raised her head, she looked like she will go down whit tears of joy. And the calico offered her a hug, which she accepts.

.

As Savii stand up, holding the kitten dearly in her arms, she finally looked at the picture in photo album. "Oh right, mistress Kurama. That’s photo is from the after party of the race you unexpectedly win, after multiple unpredicted twist, when the track champion suddenly was not in his best shape." Suddenly she blushed. "Now I remember that I have been tricked to wear something really embarrassed." As she tries to not think at that memory, she returns her attention on Fizzi. "What, shall I analyze? If you want from me to find her location, I am telling you in advance that I am unable to do it. I already tried that and she has this ' _Protection spell_ ' that don’t allow me to do. The best idea is to contact her office and ask for meeting whit her. But she's you girlfriend isn't she? Or are you truly break out and only now you trying to fix it up?" Her mood went down as a brick tossed onto river. "Well-- the incident was pretty serious-- as other things that happen. It was complete fiasco." She went silent full of embarrassment as she looked away.

Fizzi was confused and lost. "Hold on second! What?!!"

.

That reaction catches Savii attention, so she glared at the little one. "Does he dint know?" As the kitten tried whit gestures to say ' _yes_ ', she start to wondering. "They don’t know…" And she realize something. "So I am the only one who knows? Then this knowledge answers everything." Fizzi tries to prompt her to explain, but she gives him a long deep look, as she was studying a specimen. Then, she picked up words safely/ carefully, almost as if she were trying to maneuver him into an agreement. "So my dear friend Fizzi,-- do you desire catch this mystery by its tail, and get some answers?" When received his hesitant ' _yes_ ' she looked at the calico. "And I assume it's even fine for mistress Kurama, I am right?" The kitten gives her the ' _issuing order letter_ ' for Fizzi, and she read it nearly instantly.

.

A Cash register cinch echoed the hall. It was the event sound when presented cash register has opening his safe deposit to in normal circumstance to receive payment from transaction. Or more precisely it was the sound of Savii to sold herself to the Fizzi task.

[ _Savii joined the party. By sold out._ ]

Now she was full of zeal. "The Mistress blessed this quest. Then there is nothing to worry. I will do everything that’s in my power to make this task successful." On her face was for moment a hint of side intention. She acted nearly as crazy priest or zealot battle monk. "The Holy Purpose itself justifies the means used to achieve it. Yes, yes-- foremost first, we need those two main witnesses to testimony."

.

She put the kitten back on table. "Young master, it's time to learn the basic of using these coupons. But first, I must ask if that’s a magic knapsack that you have on your side. If yes, then try to look onto it and find book about summoning a ' _Yokay_ ' [ _demon_ ]. Maybe it's called grimoire to summon demos, familiars or something like that.

The calico cat give looks at the notes book on the table and then handover her the entire broch of tickets as a sigh he entrust them to her with full faith in her.

She freeze for few second hesitating to take them, whit expression as if she doing something bad. Clearly she must know how much power the little master just letting go from his grasp. But she quickly equip that item on her clothes on some belt, like it was some fancy way how to wear a deck of game cards and in cool way how to draw them out. She honorable bow as knight in front of her king. "As you wish my young master. I will use them wisely."

Then the kitten search through his bag, until he pulled out ' _that_ ' book [ _grimoire_ ] which was like twice size that the little calico. He put that book so high up over his head that is look as it was a fan sing on concert. Suddenly it was so heavy that he lost balance and there was danger he will triple and fall down.

.

So she grabbed that heavy book from him. "Just give me a moment and I will summon them."

Fizzi was skeptical if she even know what she doing, or if is even possible for a robot Neko maid girl to summon anything else that pay bill or invoice under her skirt.

.

But the girl open that book and scan the QR code on first page. [ _Quick Response two dimensional bar code_ ] After few seconds of downloading, she made her move.

.

She make few steps toward the center of the hall so she will have a necessary space to work. Almost as if she were a pro cards player, she tore five tickets from the booklet, and hold them on the hand spread like fan as they was a play cards. On other hand she has opened that grimoire on page describing how to summon affiliated demons.

In ' _Eye Candy pose_ ', she skyped the recitation phase of enchantment by making cute heaven jingle sound. It merely look like her stats was temporally boosted by the power of the five tokens she take on her hand.

The next moment was right in the center of that maid café restaurant a shiny magic circle whit pentagram. Gust of wind blew around the circle like tornado and sinister music track was playing for the mood. It catches the attention of other customers and staff, but the summoned demon was already rising up in double amount.

.

One was Newdori - Charismatic demonical priest who like to yell at people as he spread his wisdom of understanding. He has red suit and orange fashion glasses, which had been trademark from times of grand vampire Alucard.

The Other vas Roxxan - Demonical girl whit French accent and a (twin sister?) of Vronica - former queen of (lost/ forgotten?) kingdom of Neko folks. She's like to finding fresh blood for *???*

.

Both of them has must to be fans of same movie, because as they raised up on the scene, they make the same famous movie pose and recite the same movie line, in theatric entry:

"For thousands of years I lay down dormant. Who dare to disrupt my slumber?"

.

But the mood of both of them was instantly gone when Savii greets them whit warm smile. "Greetings, my friends. You have been invited to a wonderful quest including dinner for free."

Contrary to her, the duo was completely dummy expression as they failed to process what going on, and only stared at her. They only become alive again when they exchange a glance, and receive shock that they were in the same summoning circle.

First one to react was of course the priest as he turns to the maid. "Okay. Savii, what the hell going on here?! I have so many questions right now! But first I must state, that you should not been able to summon us from single circle! What the fook, is wrong whit you!"

The princes give her time of semi disgusting glaring at the Newdori until she looked at the maid. "Savii darling… It doesn't matter if you have Grimoire or not, when you as robot missing the blood in wains that are necessary for blood sacrifice. You simply don’t have the power and shall not be able to summon anything."

.

But the Robo-Neko was still in her enlightenment mood. "I work here my life sentence, and I used the power of coupons." She showed then the ticket as it was some gameplay card move. The five pieces of paper give a single colorful glow reviling powers of tokens, that was currently used up.

At that moment the duo in synchronized mod, already backed from her making two steps back. Almost as the pieces of papers was something they want to stay away.

.

Then Newdori finally turned his gaze on FurTrap. "Fizzi!! What the hell's going on!? Answer me and no jokes!"

"Hey! I am confused as you are. But maybe the clerk behind the counter can give some answers. He looked like he know something about why she like this and what going on, but don’t want to tell me!"

The barman watched the entire show whit boring expression leaning himself on the bar, because the event manage scare all the customers who was in line to get beer, stuff and services, and they decide to ' _run away_ '/ ' _move to other establishment_ '. He was sarcastic: "Oh great. The best thing ever… reclamation." He sighed.

.

But the Newdori marched right in front of him and dead stare at him. "Okay pal, what is this fookeri?!!"

As they sight meets the tapper stayed unattached as ever. "You hired!"

.

Of course the fan of Allucard don’t get it. "What?!"

"If you want truly know, then the best way how to get your answers is to work here."

.

As expected the priest dint like what he heard so he decided walk over the counter, making big shoulders and making angry comments declaring other intention that helping whit work.

But the barman turned his gaze towards Roxxan, witch stepped in front of the taper whit her evil smirk. "So, what it will be for you ' _Mademoiselle_ '? [ _in French: young lady_ ]

She was always flattered whit proper etiquette approach toward her. "Let me see mister bar keeper. What I seek is more like a service towards the crown. Something, which will at last; for short moment, warm your tummy and my heart. I shall pick to my hands something metallic slim and shiny, for the glory and honor. Maybe I shall show you personally, so stay still. [ _She wants to stab him._ ]

.

Newdori who walk over to assault the tapper on his home field, hold on his intention for moment, because he got curious about how the barman reaction will be when Roxxan do her move.

But the Meliodas was cool even now. "Nah! I get it! Something that will one shot you down, glorifying like a small shot." [ _small shot - cca 4-5 cl glass of distilled liquor/ alcohol- sometimes in fashion shape of shotgun cell_ ] He got excited. "I have something just for you. Just wait for moment." Then he turned his attention to his new part-time employee. "Hey newbie go downstairs to the dungeon. There is room whit holly maiden. Go there, do task that will ask you to do, and retrieve from her holly milk. There shall be everything you need to finish this task smoothly. The extra bottles for fill up shall be on shelf. When you finished whit the first one just put it into elevator and press up button. Anny extra you fill up, you can put on fridge and you will get extra reward for them. You look like young healthy man, so you shall have some pretty few bugs [ _money_ ] from this one."

Roxxan looked like she was searching for something in the pockets of her clothes, but she get restless/ uncertain as she was unable to find it.

.

But the jawbone of her college fall down as he try process what he shall go to do. "What the foooook?" The moment he exchange a glance whit the demon girl who currently had suspiciously harmless expression, he hesitate for moment. "How?... exactly will that affect her?"

"Ho, ho, ho… Trust me! It will, one shot her for sure. The warm will hit her right from tummy up to her hart and entire body to that amount she will respawn due to incineration. It’s indeed a holly substance after all. So go already! You don’t want make her wait for her purgation [ _purification_ ] any longer."

But the girl in question realizes that something is abnormal here, and was on alert. Her feet made a subtle hint of her backing toward the exit.

.

Newdori saw it and got angry. "What the hell, pall?!! I know you crapping me! I am priest after all! I am not going down and I not going to milk her!"

But Meliodas got shockingly confused and seriously asked: "Do you have something against cow? What are you a racist? Well, until you critize her chose of fashion, she will go whit everything. Or if mister priest prefer sheep's, that one will have shift tomorrow."

This time it was Roxxan whose jawbone falls down. Whit shocked expression on her face, fingers on her hand moved irregularly as they seek to grab ' _something_ ', to jump toward this opportunity.

.

There was one line that every unhappy worker desire to say to his cruel boss. So the red Newdori yell it: "That it!! I QUIT!!!"

But it was nothing towards the sarcasms of the tapper. "Good, it saves me the trouble to ' _fire up_ ' [ _dismiss_ ] an incompetent employee."

.

The priest has whit his thoughts on lost. "Seriously!! The hell is whit this Fookeri???!"

The owner was cold toward him. "Ogh! Incredible! Listen here, what you wanted, sometimes isn't what you get. But you chose this, he pointed toward the ' _special menu_ ' panel, where ' _indeed_ ' was ' _Fokeri_ ' stated as one of the options.

.

The Newdori voice indicates that he lost all his hope towards the tapper. "You…. You are beyond help!" He pulled up his gun in order to save this poor soul from the misleading life that has living. He aimed and shot.

But Meliodas pulled out the sword on his back, and swung. He shouted name of some technique, repelled the bullet and adding wind slash. Then it was the priest who get hit by his own shot. And has been the priest again who get hit by blast in so angle, that he flew in pirouette above counter and crash landed on the floor whit ' _Uff!_ ', right to the demon girl feet's. "Enough of this! The maid summoned the two of you to a luxurious dinner that has been already covered. Its entire yours crap for enabling summoning. So shut up! Take you wife whit you, and do as pact asking for you! And for the record I am not the one who is here in control over you two and your plot of you side quest or whatever." Then he gaze at the girl. "And for you ' _Mademoiselle_ ', there was you one shot you asked for. I hope you enjoyed it."

Roxxan ' _Face-Palm_ ' herself as she cannot believe it. Eventually she grabbed Newdori who moaned in pain, and start walking toward Fizzi group, dragging him across floor as some bag or puppy that refuse to walk whit his owner.

[ _Newdori and Roxxane (Vronica) joined the party. Involuntarily._ ]

.

.

**[Notes, theories, and amiss explanations]**

Maybe someone reading even this:

**Schmuck** \- or shmuck, is a pejorative term meaning one who is stupid or foolish, or an obnoxious, contemptible or detestable person. The word came into the English language from Yiddish, where it has similar pejorative meanings, but where its literal meaning is a vulgar term for a penis.

**Sevens dwarf** \- been mine experts, and haven an unregistered mine that been super rich on rare gems. And they pile the stash on high volumes. Someone say they have been some elite dwarfs on secret operation to secretly mine the area. They operated on small numbers to hide their presence before they call a transport air ship and move the stash. As some runaway princes state, no one in kingdom had idea that there are dwarves in hills. Do you think they paid taxes?

**Smurfs** \- mysterious tinny forest fairies of blue color. Their origin are probably of self-realization of nature magic. They are rich on manna and happiness. Because of that certain mage stated that they are delicatese that refill the mana in great amount. 

**Meliodas** \- Over millennium old Demon (prince class). Hobbit sized son of some Overlord of Netherworld number (ah who cares). Likes to run a bar of questionable quality, and don’t caring for anything. Especially when it comes to ruling, or leading something. Like to run away, when there is no obligation to stay. He is terrible cook. Due to his education and travels experience, he sees right through Newdori and Roxxan, their bounds and deals.

**Etna** \- Over millennium old Demon Girl, whit childish body and mind set. (Empress Class) Herold at Overlord Castle of Netherworld at astral phase, whose (world map) space warps more like nine tiles on any of the six sides of ' _Rubicon cube_ '. (Don’t fall or drop something to bottomless hole, or you will (eventually) fall from sky somewhere around.) She acts as (cruel slavery) ' _Master_ ' for ' _Prinies_ ', capable to instant summon them anywhere in army size amount and misusing them as high explosive homing missiles. (Dolls whit soul of sinner in artificial hollow body of penguin. Who must work as ' _purgatory redemption_ ' to collect money so they can pay the price for soul reincarnation and return to their realm.) Likes to live freely, and highly value former ' _King of hell_ '. (Title that Overlord get if he is recognized by public and anything that count as senate.) Dislike those who interrupt her freedom. She kind of lazy one, if she not harsh on ' _prince class_ ', scheming, or harassing someone. (Prinies)

**Momonga** \- Senile Grand Litch (formerly human) and ' _Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick_ '. After last attempt to look cool at the very end of certain ' _Era_ ', by simply altering single line on important NPC lore, he accidentally triggers a ' _Magic goods ultimate technic to alter base of reality_ ', his fortified dungeon moved onto new realm and his population of cannon folder (NPC), become fully sentient, passing to far his wildest imagination. As the single line he wrote altered reality, to be marked as unshakable fact, the nearly unrealistic design of Tomb (dungeon) becomes fully functional Underground City, whit his citizens. Now he is pile of bones siting on the throne of magical kingdom when hot succubus call him daddy in seductive way. He likes to play badass, as hero or villain, and exploring the new world and new old home. Dislike finding embarrassing stuff of his past ' _in his closet_ ' (Nazarick), that others (his children's) don’t get it. (yet)

**Heroine trait** \- (Damsel in distress) it’s a character trait that increase the chance of that character to get into trouble like assault/ bully/ kidnaping and require to be saved by hero. If there is person whit any type of ' _hero_ ' status or trait, then the chance for this type of event skyrocket up. So they tried solved/ prevent this problem from occurring, by locking the damsel in high towers. Effective to some degree, don’t mind the snowball effect that lead to (big fire) dragon settle there and turning the castle into ruins.

**FUBAR** \- US military research division term for: Fooked up beyond Recognition/ Recovery/ Any Repair/ All Reason. Burn it down and start from scratch.

**Newdori** \- demon priest who bless/ cleans the world of WR whit word of god, (ehm, I mean truth), pun, and swearing (yelling at players) His ' _dead body_ ' have after dead scene, self-clean ability.

**Vronica** \- somehow (over century old?) young shy princess of some deceased (mysteriously lost or forgotten) kingdom of Neko's, whit English ascend and routs. Poses: ' _Heroine trait_ '.

**Roxxan** \- a (tween sister?) of Vronica, currently demon (empress class) whit French ascent, and blood spell connection whit her sister. As one chose to be the day side protector, the other chose be the night side protector. She poses ' _Grimoire of *not readable* destiny_ '. Her knife is blood sacrificial altar for ' _mega class spell_ '. She still does her quest to protect her/ their (kingdom?)… Bud the price… she losing itself…"

**Empress Class Demon** \- contain prodigious power that is so powerful that it's actually harmful to environment and holder itself. So it's mostly sealed inside of that vessel. Releasing it can cause ' _Boss level stage_ ' to appear, causing change in appearance and personality of the vessel, as if that was a completely different person, whit different (locked) memories, that lied dormant this entire time. Those hosts are usually kept close to the throne and crown, so they can be on surveillance or used as a last stand. There is reports that opening the power to the full extend leaded to long timed or permanent changes to environment, like barriers that kept the land separate for millennia, or create a another new world, dimension. (Or… [*in sinister grin*] bring back/ resurrect some fallen kingdom.)

**Token** \- it can be a physical device which makes it easier for users of ' _secured services_ ' to authenticate for access and use. It can be a ' _code_ ' whose price is tied to the issuer. Imagine ' _Miko_ ' [ _Shintoism woman priest_ ], ' _Kami_ ' [ _angel/ god_ ] or ' _Mazoku_ ' [ _demon_ ] to hand-writing something on paper, infuse it whit his power, ' _Ki_ ', magic, and then use it later or hand over it to his subordinate so they can use the spell if they have enough of manna. (Token it's not the power ring of ownership that transfer the power of lord to herold. (hallo, collar) )

**Face-Palm** \- (Face in palm.) Gesture is used in many cultures as a manifestation of frustration, disappointment, indignation, embarrassment, horror, shock, surprise, exhaustion, sarcasm, or disbelief.

I accidentally write that the barman has hanging himself over the bar, when he watched the summoning of Newdori and Roxxan. Witch in that sentence it can sound as he tried to end his life when he obviously knows more that anyone. Whit he was only leaning over it.


	3. The Family table

The quartet of friends plus kitten, have settled in some kind of box near wall. Even if there was a red priest who will in terms of reference drink you blood while yelling words of understanding, accompanied by tree Neko (girls?) in bloom and a crumb, it was not a cat box where they sit, but family restaurant slot for four. Whit tapestry bench seat so they can be all over that place as they please or more of hungry mount can cram into that place and still be okay.

To move forward whit ' _her plan_ ', Savii left the kitten on the table and vent for the stuff and food.

So Fizzi have time to explain so little that he know about what's going on, to the duo siting on other side of table.

But when Newdori and Roxxan get it that’s all this mess is for the new name of the little one, their start really fast blabbing random names that got into their minds as they competing to guess the right answer on ' _what is in box?_ ' on some random party.

They went from names of famous persons and hell princes…

Through reciting every choice on present food menu and any stabbing weapon type…

To literally gibberish from both of them.

.

When the maid returned whit trolley full of stuff for the diner, and see what's going on her table she must speak up. "My friends, I can understand you desire to solve this quest as fast as possible, and I am partially glad that you take this challenge whit heads up… But I doubt yours method will have any use here." And she start moving the stuff from trolley onto the table.

One of the items was indeed the currently self-boiling pot whit certain customer in it. Of course the rest of group get enchanted by the scent of the crab ramen and move they attention on it. The Neko's stare at the food whit hunter cats eyes.

.

But, they dint expect from the creature in that pot to greet them and wave at them whit his claw as it was some old person who was enjoying a hot spa. "Suuuuup guuuuuis."

Newdori who was just recently healed from shooting himself was instantly in conflict mode. "Excellent, now we have a live entertainment as a diner. To WHAT KIND OF HELL I WAS SUMMONED TO, FIZZI!!?"

FurTrap was trying a non-conflict approach before the situation will scale up and tried speak some sense to the crab. "Listen our six legged buddy, I don’t want you to alarm you, bud you do realize that in this current table, your life is actually in danger? Do you?"

The Roxxan was annoyed to the point she give them her ' _adieu_ ' [ _farewell_ ], and instant swap herself whit her sister Vronica. This sister start looking around in confusion triig to firure where she is and whats going on. But as soon she realize she siting next to Newdori, she panicked like maiden in her frst love. She pulled her eyes out, her face went full red. In the only posible choice she came up she hided here face into her palms, as she tried burry herself into that sofa. But her companion was so mutch preocupied that he dint notice anything.

.

Crab was oblivius to the danger he was in, and continued to relax. "Hey, chill ouuut! I just enjoing my hot pot bath. Its awesoooooome."

As exepted from Newdori he tried to explain the situation to him. "You clearly dont realize, that you are surrounded, defensles, and there are three character in this group that will have no problem to actually eat you. Two charcters will be higly confused on whats going on. And one of them cant even process the problem of the question presented on table.

Savi as maid give this idea a thoug. "Funny fact is that the redistribution who is who, will change if we count me or princesses in that six persons math formula.

Fizzi wide it his eyes in realization: "Then we shall boil this soup a little longer, because this conversation taste dam hardcore. Zing!"

Manville the Vronica whit the enormous presume of pure embarrassment force swap herself whit Roxxan. The Demon was left whit shook expression on what and how it happened. Then she pulled out her cheek as she was stubbornly mad at her sister crossing her arms and legs. She looked like she was having some inner quarrel whit her sister. But at the end she rolled her eyes around whit clear message: ' _Ah, who cares? Have it you way._ '

.

But the priest quickly turns his attention to the maid. "That’s enough! Cards on the table! Savii, what the hell is going on? Are you even Savii that we know? Or some kind of her future version? If yes in any option, then what in the nine circles of hell are going whit you?!"

As she shit next to Fizzi she gives a tired sigh. "Well, that makes one thing clear. I am the only one who have memories from certain…" She paused for moment finding correct words. "I will not call it was incident. Only… it turns out that way at the end." From her dress, she pulls out a little book representing working diary. "On the other hand this unique situation opening for me a rare opportunity. Due to that incident whit resulted in loss of you memories for you, in alternative to that I am forced to serve here a life sentence. I cannot leave until I fill up unlimited pages of this stupid tome whit enough records of sufficiently valuable tasks, deeds and helps as form of ' _my redemption_ '. Fortunately form me, there is a loophole in this system and I going to exploit a hell of it. I will rather be indeed of holding several favors to my friends, compared to image of being here for who knows how long. So I musk all of you to cooperate whit me and I can guarantee to you that this will be solved. But for now please-- be clumsy, be clueless, helpless and help me help you a lot. Additionally let me save your life or something similar. If you all comply then according to my calculations this shall be done by the end of this quest." And she showed them respect by bowed herself to them.

But his white master was skeptic. "Hold on, I am glad you still have so high respect to us. And you entry explain the whole thing of kidnaping a waitress from here and even sending wedding photo back here. But-- why you just don’t use the power of tickets when you have them on hand? Like, right now? You used them to summon these two from magic circle, and that’s an already a respectable performance."

Roxxan was already playing whit table-knife. "What more annoyable, it was from a single one. Not to mention that I doubt I shall ever make a deal that will allow anyone to summon me."

.

"What she say. Tokens or not I keep use phone to evade exactly this type of ' _rabbit pull out_ ' crap, when you dint explain practically anything but want our HELP. I want to have a freedom of saying fook you, I won't help!"

But Savii dodged the question. "One step, after another, no need to trip when we already on the race track. I cannot pressure my life saving string to point where they will be on danger to snap. The coupons itself belong to my young master, but clearly it has been a mistress Kurama who enchanted them whit her powers. I only was using them on the best interest of my young master. And the boundary of quest whit final goal is to figure suitable name for Fizzi child."

The little kitten get excited and has been waving at them whit his small paw.

FurTrap instantly bristle his fur. "Hold on! My kid?-- I told you I meet this buddy today. Don’t jump onto conclusion! I newer… what! Don’t tell me the ' _Shroodinger lab_ ' has made another one!?... [ _Source of Fizzi story of origin._ ] Then we shall refer his as a sibling and not just simple as a ju…" [ _junior_ ] He forced himself to shut up and even hold his pawn to his mount to keep it closed.

.

The instant he look at other side of the table he saw that those two stared at him whit hunter cat eyes, because this was clearly missed opportunity to end this shenanigans right now.

.

But Savii dint look like paying attention to them, and she redirect their attention on that photo album. "Anyway, in order for discovery that name we shall get some backstory first. As you can see on this first photo is the mother of young master and Fizzi girlfriend Kurama. She was the champion of the stadium track of ' _that_ ' competition race, whit was wined by Fizzi, after Newdori got on finish line having clear lead from anyone. But when Newdori delivered/ shouted his punch line, he instantly got _' **smitten** down'_ by lightning strike from clear sky, for enraging the gods. Right after the hit, he forfeits the race even being still on first place. Then his vehicle exploded violently, but still moved forward. Vronica got disqualified after Roxxan stabbed a competing driver right during race and by that making him crash into barriers. In questioning Roxxan stubbornly stated that the delinquent was inappropriately hitting on her sister, so she was banned from the race completely. Lately she prevents unconfirmed robbery by stabbing eight questionable staffs' members of the track in dark alleys of the stadium. Nobody proved her wrong so she was not arrested. That’s explain the second and third photo of new and former champion. Funny fact is that Newdori dint end on last place because the explosion tossed him behind finish line. So the judges stated that he finish the race, and his forfeiting was not accepted due his unconsciousness."

.

The next two photos showed the after party. But deep silence echoed in group when number six and seven showed Savii as a racing mascot in rather questionable outfit as she posed/hold the flag to start the race and waved it at the finish line. She doubled as finish line photo camera; but as she stated she was quickly dismissed from the second part of her assignment.

As if nothing happened here she turns to the next page. This one photo displayed Fizzi and Kurama that for some reason was booth on same Kart on start line. As Savii explained, in that commotion the winner forgot to do victory lap for winners, so it was decided that for friendship purpose leaders of both teams shall do it together.

But the next photo has recorded that some genius secretly attach by strings some empty cans behind the cart so they looked like freshly married couple.

.

The next couple of photos displayed in how wrong direction that idea went. The picture pinpointed expressions of FurTrap and the Lady behind him as the Neko got scared by the noise of cans and panic-struck to (pointlessly) trying to outran that noise… The Fox trying her best to not to fall out from vehicle and desperately hugged the driver from behind so tight that the two shared body heat. One was in full panic constantly yelling/ screaming whit tears in his eyes, the other was in so mixture of scare and embarrassment that she kept closed not just her eyes but her ears to. Her fluffy tail waved in winds as the cart was on wild loose on track.

As the story goes after few pages a ' _Chinook_ ' [ _Large US Military transport helicopter_ ] showed up above the track. Some blond Loli in combat pilot uniform as some kind of action hero jumped down from it on the lose cart and end ' _the panic attack drama_ '. Of course there was this pro action hero posing as she was daughter of some famous movie actor.

The next photo showed the two racers siting lifelessly/ soullessly on rest bench, both having head completely covered whit a shopping paper bag whit only holes for eyes.

But when album reached certain photo whit Savii behind the table full of food (cream cupcakes or muffins?) on what clearly was another (evening/ night) after party; she instantly skipped rest of the photos and turned the entire album to last page. Nobody protested to this genial cheese move. On last one was the calico kitten in his current dress and the Fox lady. The little one was saluting as it was prepared to dispatch on his (current) quest, and the fox was giving him farewell.

.

As expect Newdori and Roxxan was still not pleased whit the current situation.

"Fizzi, as you friend I give you this advice: Run!... I can already tell you how this story will go if you allow these shenanigans to continue. Its start whit just one crumb, but you don’t even notice when, and you will have in your house an entire Spanish family squatting there, that are from Mexico, but have Hispanic roots and of course whit Indic passports and they all can read Azbuka. [ _Russian alphabet_ ] But more immortally a state executor will suddenly knocking on your door whit court order, and you property and bank account will fall to these leeches."

The girl was stared at the kitten blankly for a while now. "It is he or she?"

.

As she stated something normal he was in analyses mod as nothing was going on. "Knowing Fizzi, it will be trap no matter what the fur ball will wear."

But she on other hand has this fake mother approach. "Look at this yummy cutie lite. Look tasty."

.

"No! The pot is already occupied whit crab. Save it for latter!"

"You right, wet fur are not suitable for hot pot. It will ruin the taste."

.

But this conversation was dangerously leading to deeps and dark waters full of sharks. So the other side of table have proposition and it started whit Fizzi and his maid. "Guys, guys, stop whit the bad yokes. I am skeptic about this to, and already on alert against tricks. But we shall do this according the game plan, and we see what they got for us."

"Well, then we need a evidence that will prove what is right and what false. Young master, have you something like that in you knapsack?"

.

The calico kitten search through his bag for a while, and then pull out a transparent plastic bag whit a ball of ' _cough out fur_ ' of white silver color sealed in that bag as if that was some kind of evidence in criminal investigation.

FurTrap pulled out his eyes in hint of embarrassed. "That,-- that can belong to anyone!"

But Newdori smirked. "Yea, it's not that you will sell this stuff on eBay for quite a price."

Roxxan on other hand give it a though as she get interested idea. She moved one hand to her face and place her thumb and pointer finger under her chin in clear gesture showed as how much she thinking about this idea. In contrary behind her eyes was a hint of Vronica heavily opposing that idea.

Savii was had a hard time to hiding her excitement as she has already opened her work book and already writing down her good deeds next to coupons as used tokens. "Young master, as master Fizzi mentioned, this evidence are clearly too uncertain and hard to be proven by other two companions. I am sorry but we cannot use it as incriminating evidence, but only as a side mention. I can already tell its Fizzi's but as a host in this scenario I am in conflict of interest. Can you find something else?" She clearly ignore the short stare of the entire team.

.

So the little Neko searched his bag again and pull out an empty can of _'Golden/ Premium Fizzi pop_ '. [ _Fizzi have funny power drink addiction reaction to this branch of drink_ ]

As the white one take the can to exanimate the evidence, he quickly become pale. "Hey! This one… this one is mine! I made these small claw marks as evidence how important it is for me. I even make plans where I will put a mark that show I opened it, and its right where I plan it to be. How… How is this possible?" He quickly searches through his clothes, even flipping his skirt, but the only thing that dropped from his skirt was a whole bunch of empty cans of regular ' _Fizzi pop_ ' as someone hawed a party and do cleaning only to half way. Of course these empty cans were noisy as they rolled randomly across the area as if someone pulled over a trash bin.

Newdori gives his friend a deep stare. "Fizzi… Do you want to talk about you addiction? Or other thinks that heavy your mind? If you want, I am here for you buddy."

Roxxan grabbed one of the empty cans and her sight targeted a bin distanced by a few meters. So as if it was a basketball move of high parabola throw outside the defense perimeter for tree points if she score, she tossed that can towards the bin, from where she sit. Of course she missed by more than meter.

.

As the tossed can make noise, that attracted more attention from other customer that shall be allowed, Savii stranded to clear the can mess.

As she returned from tossing the trash out, Fizzi was nearly on tears, petting the ' _empty_ ' premium stuff can. He has making comments as if he was grieving after some fallen hero. "It was told… that the godlike taste… shall be something one will remember forever… But I dint remembering it... And what make it sadder is:… that this one was a reward for ' _epic level quest_ '. It was a nearly ' _once per life_ ' wort treasure, that I was saving for worthy event."

The kitten was somehow trying to cheer him up, but nothing worked, so he raise his head and look on theirs maid whit determinate look, and nodded whit his head as if that was some signal. [ _Do it!_ ]

The Robo-Girl understood, and in moment she had certain book opened on page dedicated to fizzy drinks. [ _In gremoriáre? Why not?_ ] Again as if she was some pro card player # street magic performer and showmen, she tore few tickets as it was a draw from deck in pro match, and make summoning pose. For her incantation [ _enchanting_ ] she made a SFX of opening a can of soda and casting the liquid into glass cup making sparkling foam. The sound of bubbles leaving the surface of drink echoed toward the hall.

.

The powers of tokens created another miracle, because in short time a ' _water splash_ ' echoed from local bathrooms. And form the room at the back of the establishment a one man boat sailed out caring a charismatic friendly guy whit a smile who clearly resembled the Jesus. As the boat clearly ignored the fact that the floor isn't any kind of liquid, the J-Man paddled his boat towards the maid Savii. As soon as he notices the FurTrap and the empty golden can, he understands the situation. So he parked the boat right in front of the table. There was a simple sack near to his fest, so he search in it and pull out a can. Then he stands and observed the table for second trying to get FurTrap attention. As some good-hearted night street magician he granted the can to the sobbing Neko.

It take a few more seconds but in the moment the white fury realizes it was indeed the _'Golden/ Premium fizzy pop_ ' he starts sobbing even more but this time whit happiness treating and hugging the treasure as it was his child.

Of course the kitten was confused.

[ _Fizzi re-obtained the 'Golden/ Premium fizzy pop_ '.]

.

The maid bow to the sailor to show him honor and gratitude in thankful gesture. But the J-Man waved his point finger in ' _no, no, no!_ ' gesture, and pointed at the coupons still in her hands. For him it was more that clear, that she used more tokens that shall be suitable amount for this miracle and she knows it. For that her stunt, he reach deeply down into his bag as if that have magical inventory or directly third space. He press his muscles and pulled out from his bag an entire wending machine (2x1,5x1m) full of tasty drinks of high quality, operating without need to be plug into any power network. He placed that big box near to her.

As that think still required money for release the merchandise, Savii kept any comments for herself, because nobody shall be sure at this point for what reason he was giving it to her. It can be still for advertising and she will be probably asked to do it.

.

But the J-Man make another ' _no, no, no!_ ' gesture, and pointed at her in way that was speaking she is ' _a bad girl_ ' for misusing the power of tokens, and need adequate spanking. So he reaches for one of the vouchers still sitting on her hand, put on it his thumb and middle finger, and then cracked them. [ _Snap_ _his fingers_ ]

The girl start sweating as she tries to figure out, what the punishment will be.

.

But the J-Mas was friendly and beeps her noise whit his finger in prank matter.

The maid firstly stared blankly at him, but then the wending machine makes a dispending noise. But it was her who receive shiver through her entire body, and she finally go into her knees onto nearly siting on floor pose as if she got a ' _stomach ache?_ ' But something has hit the floor. Soon whit her completely red face she reach under her skirt and pull from under her a can of ' _some juice_ '. Next moment she force the can into the man's hands and start pushing that wending machine into some corner of the maid café trying place it somewhere where it will not be in way to disrupt walking of customer or staff. But main reason was probably that she doesn't want anything more too happened to her.

.

So the J-Man sit back into his boat, and start paddling it out of the restaurant, passing the entrance into the street and again ignoring that there's no water for boat to sail. It dint take long and from streets echoed sounds of traffic accident. Then it was a tragic commotion, which quickly evolved into commotion of celebration as some savior has appeared.

Newdori and Roxxan saw the entire scene whit can, as they was silently siting whit crossed arms and legs whit ' _not amused expression_ '. They clearly get interested in ' _that juice_ ' and more importantly in that for someone ' _new feature_ '. But for now they play ' _cool_ ' and kept their distance.

Of course the wending machine and his content catch the attention of others customers and one has already send his maid for the drink. Of course there was this suspicious winning lottery feature, displayed as bar slot machine, which can grant the winner ' _extra drink_ '. And the ' _master of that maid_ ' observed the girl at the magical wending machine whit piercing glare. She was unaware or oblivious to the dangers that were lurking for her there, as she plays nearly ' _Russian roulette_ ' that as ' _that master_ ' secretly hoped can lead to ' _certain juice_ ' in ' _that maid_ ' possession.

.

As the maid returned still lightly blushing she made a statement that there is nothing to watch and they shall proceed whit dinner.

But the Calico kitten misinterprets this pun and search through and pull out VHS. [ _Video Home System to record analog video signal onto magnetic tape inside plastic case._ ]

[ _Movie for family dinner was nominated. The label on VHS says: 'Kurama's XXX, Fizzi gets busy and *like* wiping'_ ]

But Fizzi get instantly flustered nearly jumped out of his fur and confiscate the tape. "Oh! No! No! No! We not are going to play something like this here!"

As it can be expected Newdori adds some gasoline to FurTrap's embarrassment. "Yea! Save it for movie night! We will packed at your living room and put it into a fooking big TV screen spacing across the entire wall."

Roxxan who always try only to look like she was lady whit royal standards, join the commotion in her own way and made gesture, that she is thirsty.

.

The maid clearly gets that reference and temperature of her voice drop to freezing cold. "If someone makes a statement about adequate aperitif [ _drinks_ ] for ' _that_ ' movie, ' _I will_ ' apply an ' _ice bucked challenge_ ' mod and drop them into freezing bathtub as a personal treatment." As she states her treat all of them went silent and deep stared at her. She quickly realizes that three of them just waiting for her to realize what she just says. So she back track and think about it to the point: ' _What will be needed to keep character that went through this ice bucked challenge alive?_ ' As she got into the question of _'keeping the body head from loss_ ' to avert dead from freezing, when one of the most common solutions has been: ' _presence of body heat of_ _another person_ ', she ' _Face-Palm_ ' herself. She tries to escape this unpleasant staring. "Young master isn't there any other thing that will be wort of glance? …I mean attention."

The tinny Neko search his knapsack again and pull another VHS tape.

[ _Movie for family dinner was nominated. The label on VHS says: 'Love stories of certain fox: Fizzi's Episode.' But the word episode was crossed out and rewrite whit correction pen, replacing it whit 'Arc'. And addition line was: 'AKA, documentary of what the fook has happened that time. Editor cut edition - no echi… maybe.'_ ]

Same as whit previous name on label, FurTrap was in shock. "Wait. What?"

The priest snored. "Well, congratulating Fizzi. Now you can say that you romantic life isn't some kind of shame one episode, but reach to be an entire arc in the story line, spreading through several episodes."

"Darling, you shall be honored that you played a significant role in main character story line and helped her to move into another arc. I can assume that the audience of this series will hold you in theirs hart for the rest of the story time. Or at last to the point when they switch the TV story to another title."

.

Savii gentle claps her hands together putting a trade smile on her face. "So that conducts the culture part of the dinner. Another thing that shall be on schedule is the food itself. Actually I am hungry too and quite sick of that milk product jokes for a Neko's."

The kitten celebrated clapping his paws as she stared into the hot pot, whit salvia dropping from her open mount.

Fizzi noticed that someone else is still oblivious of danger around him. "Wait, the crab is…"

But Newdori interrupted him. "You right, the crab is too small for us to feast on him. Let's be fair and divide it right now. The claws shall go for Fizzi and kid. Legs go to the shrimp because it can actually deal whit it without nuisance. The rest lets divide into four pieces as we siting."

"Dud, you are forgetting that this is not lobster but crab. It will be nuisance no matter how you approach it."

At this point the crab has finally awaked his survival instinct. "Oh hey, the time really flies. I totally forgot that I have on beach an entire dance class who waiting just for me to teach them my moves. I cannot afford to be late! So Bye!" It was act of moment, when he whit athletic moves suitable to Kung-Fu movie escaped the pot, jump down from the table and run the alley between tables. Instead of risking that the front door dint opens for him, he went to the room at back of the café, for the toilet express.

[ _The crab has left the dinner._ ]

.

.

**[Notes, theories, and misleading explanations.]**

15 second is far enough for a cat in panic run, trying to escape to safety, to make mess anywhere. Especially when she got scared by something, which she was dragging behind her, as if it was pursuing her.


	4. The third person date

The group at table [ _Vampire red priest, three Neko girls in bloom and the Kitten._ ] finally began they feast, as the working maid Savii 2.0 managed to set a home video set and TV screen on the wall for them to watch the supposedly safe video about Fizzi romantic story whit certain fox.

So the video started, and after the title ' _Love stories of certain fox: Fizzi's Arc._ ' Become a single line on black screen declaring info about the income scene: [ _The first date._ ]

Of course the scene displayed slot for four customers in some family restaurant. And pair of those customers was already siting in next to each other. Newdori [ _closer to the alley_ ] and Fizzi [ _right next to the window_ ] was obviously nervous while waiting for someone to appear, which will sit on other side of the table.

.

The red priest was of course skeptic. "Okay Fizzi, what the hell? You pull me out of my stuff, because the ' _chick_ ' decided at the last minute to make you date a double date. Did at last one of you realize how awkward it can become if you two will just silently stare at each other? But as much the double date looks promising at start, I already starting to regret my decision to come here." He looks directly at the camera. "Especially when there is this: generic French Loli artist school student girl from Paris, whit ' _high-tech_ ' camera on her beret [ _cap_ ]. Who act as movie making prodigy that currently crafting her debut getting materials for romantic movie as some kind of school project?" He looks at her business card in his hand and then looked at his friend. "You do realize that this can be pretty fast turned into blackmailing, right? Especially when she gives her business card to an obviously suspicious person."

"Hey, hey, I appreciate you care and loyalty man. The girl that we going to meet told me that she care about bunch of these girls, so maybe she got panic attack, and randomly grabbed someone as moral support. Maybe she needs some extra moral support for her to come out from corner. Or this one simply wanted to check us first. Relax I don’t think that her ' _sensei_ ' will have any malicious intent if this come smoothly."

.

"Thanks for that update buddy. If this is truly sincere intent from her, then you can count on my support. But I will not promise to start dating her mental support pillar. So don’t even dare to try bringing it up. Speaking of update, how did you even manage to get a date? Did she stuck somewhere and you pulled her out?"

"Well, one time I was doing my performance as usual. But she laughed, and laughed to the point she trip. I catch her into my arms, and make pun on which she continue laughing. And I continue making jokes to the point she melt and beg me to stop, staying completely defenseless in my arms. So she asks for my contact that time. Some time passed until she finally called, so we talked over phone a little bit and now we are here."

.

"Nice fairy tale. The gag characters are truly invincible. She probably wanted some excuse to get you to meet her so she can pull on you her revenge prank. Probably she putting some ridiculously funny costume on herself right now, in order to make you laugh to the point you will: ' _tap out_ '."

"Dude--- you know I will newer back off from the challenge of entertaining. If that the case, she better put some guts into it, because I will not go down so easily."

.

On this point the duo noticed that the character in question enter their area of vision. So the camera girl turned to the fox lady who kind of forcibly dragged someone behind her. But due to her extra big and fluffy tail, that’s create nearly mirage that there's like six or nine of those tails, there was no way to tell who that dragged person is, when it was hide behind that fluffiness. That fox tail/s mysteriously fluffed waved as if there was wind in hairs/ fur. Because of this the Fox's approach onto scene was so captive that random passerby can state: _'It was like: falling in love at first sight._ ' Or something like: ' _The angel itself, descend on earth._ '

.

So the yaw-bone of the male duo dropped down in awe, who clearly understand that simple record (in mind or camera) of this lady walking towards them can leads to quite high sales.

The fox clearly noticed the impact she made, and decide to raise the bar by making a nearly seductive expression whit wink.

Because the girl behind this ' _goddess_ ' was still slightly resisting to even walk, this ' _moral support pillar_ ' was practically pushed by the fox into the seat next to window as the lady itself sit next to her closing her escape route. But the boys wondering expression froze to cold blue when they stared at Vronica whose silly expression was of someone who just dint manage say ' _No!_ ' to this double date when she has still time to do it.

Manville: (On the table of five at ' _Schuck fun place_ ', the Newdori and Roxxan who was watching this video give each other a short ' _WTF_ ' glance.)

.

The fox lady who radiated a godly aura, clearly stays to her act of true lady, and coquettishly glanced at the two gentlemen's, when silence echoed at the table. "Oh my, Fizzi dear, you managed to impress me. I can say that you clearly brought a good friend of yours whit you in so such short announcement. But I noticed that there is some problem on your side whit the person I pick up to accompany me on this wonderful event. Did something happen between you two and this young lady whit fine but little shy personality? Or, my lovely Vronica here already managed to score highly, when she was just ready for something that will cheer her up?"

The Neko girl groaned in weak voice, forcing her words out of her mount. "So weak… Entrapped… She radiate too much… Unable to resist her..."

The first one who awake from daydream was the priest. "No! No! Vronica is fine; we even know each other's. She's even ' _cool_ ', but her-- tween sister Roxxan is-- a little bit prickly-- overprotective on ' _I will stab you!_ ' level."

"Yeah, as Newdori says, it nearly to the point of: ' _circle of life_ '. But can I ask you for favor? Can you a little, tinny bit decrease the light volume? You radiating too much of holly aura, that you clearly don’t need a lamp on night walks through forest. We appreciate that you make a wonderful first impression but-- Vronica here is a night owl. And due of that she sensitive to sun effects, doubling the strength of it, like she was two person connected by night spell. So she right now suffering overdose by double dose of sunshine. Additionally to that, she's currently being crushed by you spiritual aura pressure. So can you tune it down please? Or if it is possible, turn it off completely? It will be a big help."

.

The lady glanced at her companion and make guilty expression. "Oh dear... That’s explaining a lot. I suppose I get a little too overboard and dint notice what I am doing. I was so obsessed whit making you payback from that laughing therapy, so I make more mistakes that I should." She makes a weak sigh. "So I shall make at last proper atone for my actions, and apologies to everyone. Even I shall fix the hostility between mister Newdori and Miss Roxxan."

The moment that the soul pressure which cursed down Vronica was gone, the girl makes a groan of relief.

But the red demon tried to laugh fox's comment whit soft tone. "It's really a not necessary to do that. I suppose you dint meet the Roxxan yet, so you don’t know about what I am talking about." He gives it though and then he drop is honor act. "Fook it! If you want to do it, be my quest, but you clearly don’t need to do it, so you can give up on that anytime. Roxxan is ' _staby_ ' against anyone who got near Vronica. But if she appears here she's ' _all yours_ '. And I shall say that even if we are demons, Roxxan clearly don’t have good resistance against holly powers, and that marks even this Neko princess there. But are you okay that you reputation will not suffer if you will be seen whit us? I suggest that your highness shall frag out of here to her cloud on heaven from which one she fall over down to between us, as fast as she has get here, and forget about us commoners. At last, before we get into a friendly discussion."

"Truly what he speak, going from his hart unfiltered. Well to add to the commoners, we are not just nobody." He pulled out his chest proudly. "We are kind of famous because we are ' _that Whiskateers_ ', and I am their captain. [ _Parody to the story about a group of French royal musketeers. One member died, when his leg slip during the join ceremony, right after he got on his knee and say: "It will be my honor..." *dead*_ ] But in any way, you make a really great first impression to the point: that we though that some deity has descend down to this world to visit us mortals. You really got us on that. To the point I am wondering just where you managed to collect so much holly powers to this show off." Then his voice gets a hint of worry. "You dint empty some secret jar that some ' _High priest_ ' kept on side? Which one, that has been dedicated to collecting holly juice for some time? Like centuries? Dint you? I hope it will not affect someone work whit title as ' _High priest_ ', who will get pale when he will eventually found that someone pranked his stash of stuff."

.

The fox gave embarrassment laughter as she was urgent in change of theme for discussion. "Point taken... A-- Anyway this little show was not the only thing that was on my agenda today and here. Actually I had so good time on that your performance that I wish to return the favor. So listen up! There will be an event on ' _go-kart_ ' track that I supervise, and you had been invited."

The forgotten princes finally grain some awareness of her surroundings. As she look around on the trio around her she raised her finger and open her mound to ask her question, but as two or three seconds passed she give up and rather stayed silent.

But the priest was more that generous to give some sermon. "Yea, I will not lie and tell that I am worried about ' _this_ ' settings of yours. Especially when it look like you practically ' _Catfishing_ ' Fizzi into something, and he is already bitted into that bait whit all his might. So if some mystical being starts pulling up the fish rood he will raise up to air like any other cat that stubbornly refuses let go of the cached pray. You will not mind if I bring some more friends' whit us as an insurance to keep an eye on him, dint you?" He looked at his friend who was ' _staring_ ' at the lady. "FIZZI!!!"

At the sound of (minecraft?) ' _trapdoor clap_ ' he awake from his day dream. "Oh yea, knowing him he will try bring up something, that will include him to do phone call to his entire friend list, to get at last fifty racers."

.

Her foxy tail jiggled showing her enthusiasms as it suddenly become twice as fluffy. "Excellent. The kids liked Fizzi's performance so much that they want to know him better. Bringing more people on you site will make a really good insurance to not get you group of ' _Whiskateers_ ' overwhelmed by my kids." She thinks for second. "I got an idea! How about we turned it into little competition between clubs? We even can create a wining prize for victorious team. Something like the loosing team will buying a can of drink from wending machine to the wining team, as something like the ' _spoils of war_ '."

Veronica on this proposal reacted whit raised brow. "Excuse me my interruption on this deal, but I got the feeling that you team are formed mostly whit kids. So I doubt there will be many veterans presented on race day in yours rank. On the other hand, this side will have some exceptional… [ _Lunatic, whit brick on gas pedal._ ] …racers whit unique race style." [ _Destruction derby, CarMagedon, Collision crash test dummy jackass, and so on_ ] As she observed the duo on other side of table she lost all her words.

"Yea, the game can quickly become a blood bath of tears. On other hand, even if it sound pleasured enough to get a can of juice from defeated site, it can really fast become really awkward, when we will be practically stealing the' _spoils of war_ '."

"I see now the problem, it will be logical to play low in order to loose, but someone can get into it to that point, that will make those kids cry."

.

Even if the trio was somehow honestly worrying about they ' _supposedly one side advantage_ ' in this proposed competition, the forehead of the fox has to tell a different story. Even if her eyes have been closed, her eyebrows twitched whit annoyance, so she starts speaking slowly. "On any other circumstance, you all will maybe have a valid point. But due to yours ignorance, you three blabbed some quite insults that got onto mi nerves. And what more infuriating, none of you don’t even get that. But I shall reveal something about me that you clearly misunderstood here. I am not the cute fragile flower who spends her days sweeping fallen leaves on shrine courtyard, or reading books in nice garden. No, I spend my days behind steering well on race tracks. And you all managed to say something extravagant." She takes a short breath. "Unique racers? Worrying about our felling when you are so sure that we will certainly loose? Going easy on us because you are so better? Thinking that you will loose on purpose, after showing that you are better? Do you realize that you practically challenged a club that dint just have his own race track, but have his own racing stadium whit everything? We even have a big workshop of famous brand. Not to mention we are common participants in championship."

The trio was set aback whit this unexpected developing off situation.

.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, and glared at them like delinquent from dark side alley, who was ready to pick up a fight. "Coincidentally, I have been a track champ for a while. I and my gang… I mean club has thinking to go easy on ' _You!_ ', so that you side will not go home crying. But that are not an option right now!" She stands and looked very determinate. "That’s it! I Kurama, are challenging you group of ' _Whiskateers_ ' to a fast and furry tournament! As a host, our team will take care about track, machines, and snack! You team will bring the best you got, and don’t even think about chickening out from this! Plus the bet about wending machine stays. Our true wining prize will be the look of defeat on you faces, when all that strong words what you said here will went to smoke like a dust." She makes a deep breath as she inhale and exile. "Now-- If you excuse me, I going for my kids! I must show to certain group of ignorant's what they standing against. So wait there! I will be back!" And she walked away.

Suddenly Vronica was very talkative as she leaned forward, to those two. "What I was gotten into? Who she is? All I remember is: That the moment she showed up in front of me, she was so bright like sun that I get dizzy. I don’t even remembering what we have been talking about. Then we got a challenge whit old fascinated white glove thrown onto our face. Do you realize that for ' _someone certain_ ' [ _Roxxan_ ] this will be like a feast in festival?"

The other two leaned forward too, so they all have been close in some kind of battle meeting. "And she will not be the only one for who it will be feast. [ _Savii_ ] Not mentioning the heavy prankers. But if the golden Foxy will return here whit some bulky guys, we must expect to fight for our lives to get out of here. But if she bring four brats on clear act of crybaby, then you Fizzi must jump out of window. Just run and don’t look back, she are clearly after you in more way that for fun."

"Hey, hey, chill out you two. So what? She probably a former member of some motorbikes gang, who found her passion on official tracks, and now she are teacher who teaching others about her racing passion. There was clearly some exaggeration from all of us. I can imagine she was so into a challenge that she decided to spice up the back story a little bit. Just relax, okay? Everything will be fine."

.

From the corner echoed noises, steps, and voices as some kind of group was approaching by hallway, but yet was not seen. There was no doubt that the fox is returning.

The princes looked kind of surprised whit her eyes opened wide. That noise, was giving her some kind of nostalgic felling. At short moment she has a ' _flashback_ ' about her past. (When a similar noises disrupt her deep focus from reading old and really difficult but incredibly important book. For that moment it was kind of good feeling, so she raised her head from the book and looked whit expectation to the direction of that noises.) Just same way as now.

But the priest, having experience of moving masses, realize something terrifying, and turn towards his furry fiend who was oblivious to the danger that has approaching. But this priest was dead serious because the time was short. "Fizzi…. Run!... Run as fast you can! Hide somewhere where even I can't find you! If I dint answer on seventh day, fly to oversee and change you name, so she cannot find you. Run! Now!!"

FurTrap was confused, but Newdori keep prompting him to save himself when there was still time.

.

But the time runs up. The fox lady marched out from corner in theatre mood. She was followed whit a certain mass. No…. It was a horde…. A horde of Lolis sized girls… The count began on 10… 15… 20… 25… (Who cares a lot of them.) They fill the space and instead of Newdori warning about bunch of crying balls, this groups looked battle ready.

"Oh my." Said Vronica, as she had another instant ' _flashback_ ', about similar group from the past. (It was a unit of Neko girls in royal Gard uniforms, prepared to be dispatched to battle, standing in front of her princess. But instead of the elite aura you should expect from royal Gard, this group dint even look like a reservists, but more like a reserve of reservists, as if the kingdom was in dire state. It's felled sad to her as it looked like they was saying a silent ' _good bye_ ' to her.)

Newdori stand up and whit his entire body he was protecting his friend. "Don’t you dare to move any closer you ' _swarm of cute darkness_ ', I know you game! You want force Fizzi to become you daddy whit yours mommy. You cannot trick me!"

The fur trap was hasty to calm him down. Maybe too hasty as he was grabbing his arm. "Newdori calm down! This is obviously some kind of miss understanding. She must be a teacher on some school and those kids are from her class. Think about it! It's so dam clichés for a class full of little girls to try cook some romance for their bellowed teacher who dedicate her time for them to the point that she dint have time for dating. Of course one will think about doing something that will lead to her wearing a wedding dress and marrying me!"

.

It was second or two as the fox lady was just standing here, surrounded whit her horde witch passionate waited for her commands. But suddenly she realizes something is to much odd, and her fur get spiky from the end of her tail/s to the tips of her ears as she panicked whit blushing face. "W,-- W,-- WHAT?!!" She nearly baked at them. "What are you two talking about?!! I and… ma… marry him?! Are you high on something?!" She start to wrinkle covering her chest and lone as if it was somehow offended. "W-- w-- who do you think you are to suggest something like t-- that?" She was full of contrast like she was a ' _cundere_ '. [ _not honest to her feelings_ ] "Absurd! Ridiculous! Not in quad trillion of years!" She tried look onto female part of that group. "How we got into this conclusion? Why dint you corrected them?"

But it was a false hope, asking Vronica for help. "Obviously I am not the right person to know about this stuff. You dragged me into this and don’t find it odd? From my perspective you talked like the hand was already in the pocket."

"Yea, you practically was seducing him from the first step you entered the floor, swinging you fluffy perfumed tail under his nose like some serial kidnapper of males. It was only matter of time that someone will try to get him, but you dint even bother to go slow on him and already bring up a cavalry to chain him. But you fail, for being too hasty by bringing the big guns too soon."

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

.

But the fox was panicking in more ways that her horde was able to process. "Nooooo! I am not some male snatcher from red district! [ _famous for night hostess clubs and more attractions for adults_ ] This is not what I was meant at all! You have it all wrong! I am not that type of person! No! No! No!" She imagines how it must look if she was working there. But she got too embarrassed to her taste, cover her face into her palms and fall onto her knees into sit position.

Meanwhile some too much cute Neko Loli leave the pack and snuck into the arms of Vronica as if she was leaded by some instincts. As they two was instantly on soul mate relationship and, the little cat purred loudly when she was expertly petted by the bigger one who was unable to stop. Both of them were in bliss and out of the discussion game.

Newdori foresaw that whit Roxxan still KO from holly aura, and princess occupied whit kitten, Vronica resistance was practically eliminated from the game, and from possible brawl. And that fueled his rage.

Fizzi tried to stop him, pulling out his spoon, in order to use it as a lever on him. But that only put more oil into fire as Newdori praise him for good idea.

.

But the fox got another shock as she remembered something from her past that went very wrong. This reminder of bad experience re-traumatizes her to the point where she was nearly petrified. The only think she managed to get out of her was a shriek.

That alarmed the horde. And some knight type Loli whit some tomboy marks pulled out a sword towards Newdori. "The heck you think you doing to our princess you villain? I shall teach you how to behave."

But Newdori was a demon priest and that dint hurt his pride. "Ha, that shall be in my line! Eater you or your sword is not scary! This is scary!!" And he pulled out his guns.

.

But that was like a call to arms. And the horde of Lolis pulled out they weapons. It was showdown off everything: a katana, chain, bat, flintlock pistol, revolvers, scythe, dynamite, freeze gun, magical girl bow whit heart shaped spike, boxing glows, slingshot, magic wand, the laser guidance source for aircraft bombing, multiple rifles and one has even RPG.

But one particular girl in lab coat, pulled out a metal briefcase. It was only coincidence that she look like she was a sugar powder trace under her nose, looked like she was on sugar fewer whit her pulled out eyes. She make a stand/ portable table, opened the briefcase and start (operate inner equipment? A computer? Or chemist lab?)

But another girl who hold a small spy pistol and was standing next to her, get palled white as wall the moment she looked into inside of the briefcase turned into working station. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and start desperate phone call whit someone on other side of the line. The entire time she covered her mouth so the one whit brief case dint hear her as she glanced over shoulder whit horrified look what the lab coat girl doing.

Soon the upcoming brawl inside of that restaurant was interrupted by a dust of wind that entered it from outside. Some military helicopter [ _Chinook_ ] landed right in front of the shop, and trio of Loli girls marched into the scene. In theirs air pilot's combines and mirrored cool glasses on eyes, they looked like some action movie actors. They quickly approached the lab coat Loli.

The leading blonde carried a small bottle of bubbles creating device. She put it out and starts make bubbles of wariest size both ways using a circle soaked in soap water and her breath from lungs or using it as toy machine. Even making small bubbles into big ones and otherwise. All that in just right angle that it will eventually flow into the field of vision of the one whit sugar powder traces under her noses and working station. As she noticed the bubbles and they manage to captivate her attention. The blonde pilot Loli quickly got whit her into friendly conversation and soon propose trade of her bubble toy for that work station in suitcase. It dint take long and was successful.

The one with the cellphone and spy gun was watching as the suitcase has been safely closed; make a releasing sight as the ' _unknown threat_ ' has taken under control.

The trio from air force then salute to this helpful civilian, make brief glance at the armed group pointing theirs weapons at the customers at table in clearly defense standing. (Everyone just stayed there and watch the air force Lolis.) Then the trio narrowed they mirror glasses and leave the scene, whit the metal briefcase in their possession.

One of the staying Lolis turned her glance at Newdori. "Okay, you big red dummy: We will set this dispute as a racers!: On track! Prepare yourself to be destroyed as at the end you will go home crying like newborn baby."

At these words the horde of Lolis leaved the scene, practically caring the fox lady up on they hands as some tribe of savages who catch a great prey.

[ _That was the first date._ ]

.

.

As the scene ended, Savii stopped the video. It was because the table was covered by silence.

This move was like activation command for Newdori's commentary. "Okay, what the fook just happen? Why everyone there had a weapon? They are kids! Where are we? In some story tale titled as: ' _Arms Art Online_ '? Savii, what are you not telling us? Have we been sold? And-- this is some kind of sicko games? Are we on some reality show, and some slightly mind deprived over rich smacks betting's bits on who from us will got mental first?"

.

Savii manipulated whit video controller. "I think a have answer for that." And launched on TV some advertisement related to the arms case.

There was some old bold guy whit white fluffy beard in tunica from Zelda saying ' _Punch line_ ' in singing voice while weapon obtaining jingle for hero echoed on background: "It's dangerous to go alone, so take this!" And he try handed out something (weapon?)

As the advertisement finished his message the red priest redirect his attention onto kitten. "Very nice. Speaking of witch: Is event this little one… Have a gun?"

The little one smiled from ear to ear and start picking up his weapon. At first it looked like he putting on bag or canister on his back, but that was only the bullet magazine for his weapon. The little kitten has actually a portable micro Vulcan Minigun and that entire thing doubled his original volume. She tried make a test fire to show it out, ' _Brrrrrrt!_ ' but the recoil from insane rate of fire was so great that it make him fly back and out of the table. He tried making correction by firing at other side but that only make him fly even more as he overfly the home airport. Soon the kitten was flying around on weapon recoil from side to side. So it sounded as if some ' _Warthog_ ' [ _anti-tank fighter whit most powerful minigun_ ] has making low attitude assault overflights. At some moment, the kitten manages to get into control to the point that he manage to levitate in air using that powerful fire recoil from his weapon aimed straight down as he was holding some kind of jet pack. It takes some trials and error for the kitty to land back on the table as some space module or astronaut. And of course after all done it smiled happily at everyone around like she wanted a pat on head for good performance.

.

Fizzi was a little down. "Okay, but that doesn't explain how we get from that…" Pointed at screen and then pointed onto the kitten. "…into this one?"

The old guy TV advertisement echoed again: "It's dangerous to go alone, so take this!"

The maid on shift was clearly evading giving a clear answer. "It's clearly possible that the main mistake on character acting in this record is that nobody of you has known that for foxes is flirting actually normal part of common conversation. And the flirting going to upscale as higher is they place in hierarchy. Seeing this retrospectively I can see how big shock she received by the clearly mistaken ' _honesty_ ' and ' _pure friendship_ ' that you showed. There was no questioning that from idiot's perspective: she's probably had already prepared the wedding certificate."

Roxxan and Newdori felt offended.

"Isn't she just ' _system crashed_ ' after she realizes that no one of her grand scheme works? When obviously all her attempts miss fire so greatly above heads of those, and I quote you darling: ' _Idiots_ '?"

"Yea, I can clearly see that she was just ' _play, trick and run_ ', but this one stunt escalated so quickly, when the bet was Fizzi's Dignity."

.

FurTrap made a light awkward laugh whit hint that he gets theirs feelings. "Anyway Savii, you said that I wined the race. So that means our team wined the competition? What happened after that?"

Savii has jumped a little whit excitement. "Excellent, so we can skip the entire race footage. Just give me a moment." As she operated the controller browsing the video chapter menu on screen it was more that obvious that skipping this part of story was good for her own interests.

The princess felt that she must reveal the obvious elephant in room. "Soooooo…. Are we letting her doing as she pleases, or what? It's clear that she is having too much suspicious side interest, and she is trying too hard to keep us from finding all of her intentions."

"Yea, yea, and is probably best for us to let it swim that way for a while. But to calm you nerves, I has taken my opportunity and check her character sheet. Her loyal status toward Fizzi and even her character sheet is now totally messed up like she went to total different settings. But at last her loyalty towards this ' _Casanova_ ' [ _seducer and lover of women_ ] is the only thing that is maxed out. I don’t even want to ask when Roxxan became marked as her ' _sword art sensei_ '. But if we want asking the really important question here, then I think that the race was too much important ' _cliché_ ' to miss it in this story, and we just SKIPING it entirely?!!"

.

Fizzi was going to ask where he had even time to do the check, and how. But he went silent when he remembered him, talking about some (' _killing mode_ ') bugs in her programing that's has not been fixed yet. So he must have some way to check.

But Savii looked lively today. "We had ' _faffing about_ ' some side quest for quite of time. The race itself went pretty smoothly: there were only tree brawls that included our team; between so many… teams… that have shown on that stadium, for that event. If you just letting me do my ' _job for you_ ', this ' _party_ ' will reach its goal pretty soon. According to my calculation, its will be done in two seasons of weakly episode, if we will be faffing around." They only manage to yells at her ' _What?!!_ ' when she make ' _stop gesture_ '. "My bad, I realize that joke was terrible. Anyway, here is one important piece of evidence concerning the ' _incident_ '."

.

.

She presses the play button and on black screen was a subtitle of the next scene: [ _thwarted robbery_ ].

It was a somehow a TV hot news shot, whit reporter on the site of event. The site itself was some back dark alley on stadium and there was a ' _crime scene on place_ '. The text bar on bottom screen was displaying short info about what this ' _TV hot news shot_ ' was about: [ _Thwarted robbery! Brave girls stopped the savage robbers, risking their lives, staining theirs hands whit blood for higher sake._ ]

On this scene was seen clearly disoriented Vronica whit ' _What's going on?_ ' question on her face. And clearly still robotic Savii 1.0 in ' _track mascot costume_ '. In front of them was a bunch of corpses of defeated enemies who disguised themselves as mechanics. Or at last it seems like that.

.

There was a reporter whit tuned voice of commentator that can captivate audience, and approached the ' _calmer_ ' one from witnesses. "If you excuse me lady, can you give our audience the short explanation of what happened here?"

And of course the maid was answering the reporter question in her ripped out vending machine way of speech. "They truly… intended… to do something… referring to… stealing… us… Especially… when previously… they had… been so eager… to install… upgrades… on certain carts… that was on race… I dint not know… that to installing them… was sabotaging… the racers… They say… witness… not needed… Roxxan… finished… most of them…" Camera got centered on her confused companion who got that, and start desperately waving in denial gesture. "No… this is Vronica… her twin sister… Roxxan… is currently… not here… It will be… misleading… to say… she is gone… for pursuit… reasons."

.

Reporter turned towards the camera and had its own recapitulation in tuning the audience to stay tuned into this ' _TV hot news shot_ '. "Now you heard it yourself. It's questionable what the messages leaved by the defeated suspects written whit they own blood means. One said: ' _That joke wasn't funny._ ' The other has a draw message: ' _double face mask_ '. And the third one write just ' _happy face emoji_ ' divided by ' _unhappy face emoji_ ' as some mysterious math formula. The fourth suspect tried write who has responsible for ' _this_ ' but the rest of message get flooded by his own blood, and it's not readable anymore. What all of those hints mean?-- Have this some connection to the mysterious malfunction of some karts on today race?-- One exploded heavily. Or have it roots in fistfights that occurred today?-- We don’t know… But do not despair! The unexpected heroes can be found anywhere. Like the mysterious miss Roxxan. Still on action still on watch out! Where will the hero strike next?... Stay tuned, to learn more!"

The moment when the reporter finished his shot, a pair of police officer showed behind him and raise they hands on reporters shoulders. "That’s a great theory, and an excellent detective work. But now I want know how you always get on the crime site before us!"

"You have a lot to explain about how's ' _your connection_ ' to all of this."

As the reporter struggle to state: ' _That they cannot silence the voice of journalism!_ ', the video have ended.

.

.

Current Savii 2.0 has her cheeks stained by light blush. "Oh my, it was really embarrassing to be on front of camera. Especially, when it was so disrupting theme, in terms of public safety."

Of course Newdori has always some commentary. "Yea, yea… Will this have some point? Because It seems to me that they were some ' _random passerby_ ' who clearly mistake an ' _Eagle and Hawk_ ' [pride royal and savage guard] for ' _Hen and Dodo_ ' [coward and dummy] as they tried pick up the ' _Chicks on corner_ '."

That of course hit the right button on Vronica. "You must be really big hit between ladies-- as a scratcher for shoes sole."

The white one sees a raising upset and tries to talk to them. "Common friends, we cannot lose our sense for adventure when we are so close, to actually start to understand what going on."

.

.

Savii in her current state of evolution seemed a little upset herself about that nicknaming. "About that…." And she play next video.

It was another reportage whit title on bottom screen saying: [ _High chase on famous go-cart track. Winners or losers?_ ]

Of course there was that reporter, and this time he tried to get interview whit the couple siting on bench whit the paper bags on their heads. But this pair was Fizzi and Kurama and they shoulder was heavy from frustration in remembering at the embarrassment on the track. It has been hard to tell if they are actually glad for the bags or they are petrified from another level of the embarrassment being on TV.

"Here you see it folks, the actors of hot pursuit are alive but devastated from the horrible experience of fast action when they was not been able to stop their metal stallion. The incident occurred when the companies of both teams return to the track to give honor to the track and race spirits, symbolically do the wining lap together. But the friendly drive was soon turned into loose speed action to the point that no one was able to help them. The salvation arrived whit the team of specials driving on helicopter, who finally subdued that metal horse on loose into obedience. It's not clear if there is connection between those suspicious accidents' that happened on today event, but the officials declare that they will investigate this matter, and they will get to the roots of ' _what's going on_ '. Stay tuned!"

.

[ _The Party realize that something was lurking in shadows._ ]

.

.

[Notes, theories, and misleading explanations.]

**Catfishing** \- The phenomenon of internet predators that fabricate online identities and entire social circles to trick people into emotional/romantic relationships (over a long period of time). Possible motivations: revenge, loneliness, curiosity, boredom. The term catfishing was inspired by the 2010 documentary "Catfish."

**A-10 warthog** \- is low attitude craft designated to destroy armored targets, its main automated canon weapon is 6 m long (barrel 2,3m+) galling system. Shooting 30mm controversy ammunition on 4200 rounds/m at distance 1,2 km.

**Faffing about** \- to spend your time doing a lot of things that are not important instead of the thing that you should be doing.

The **Dodo** \- (Raphus cucullatus) is an extinct flightless bird that was endemic to the island of Mauritius, east of Madagascar in the Indian Ocean. It was one meter in height and whit weight of 25 kg. The main point of his extension was that he dint had natural predator, and by that dint fear new roommates. Humans whit guns/ muskets that liquidate the population of Dodo's nearly in one generation. It wasn't even that tasty. The joke here is they mistake Dodos curiosity of ' _WTF is that walking ape whit stick_ ' for being ' _stupid_ ' or ' _stupidly unaware of danger_ '. Like many misunderstand Savii.

Somebody make a fan-art: movie poster for [ _Vampire/ demon priest, three Neko girls in bloom and the Kitten._ ] (Newdori, Fizzi, Savii, Vronica/Roxxan and …) and send me message whit link. (And approval to put it into title picture.)


	5. The Second date

As the video shot ended Savii dint hesitate and don't waited for the ' _questions_ ', but instead pressed the play button on next part.

[ _The second date_ ]

The scene was another family restaurant. This time in downtown and of course Fizzi and Kurama was siting on table for two, again to each other near window so they can observe the street, to calm they nerves.

Because the silence grow and they have been closely observed by the camera, the trap speak up what is in his mind. "So, secretly escaping the stadium to avoid that entire ruckus was a big succeeding, to the point no one shall be able to notice we are gone for some time. But this little one as movie director, just show up from nowhere, as some kind of pro in reality shows business. How she even managed to follow us? I dint see her anywhere. Is-- is she a ninja?"

The fox made tired sigh. "No she was… just traveled whit me."

.

"What? Do you carry her in some purse like some kind of Chihuahua?"

"Not really she was ride on my tail."

.

FurTrap curiosity was raising up as he think about it. "What are you talking about? Riding on you tail? It's fluffy and nice, but I didn't see her there. Its not that you have a saddle on it... Wait… You are not a school bus? Dint ya? Like,-- to have seat for everyone?" Then he realize something. "Waaaaait… Just how many you have whit you right now?"

But the fox looked worried and down.

.

Her expression forces him a little bit aback. "Oh. I am sorry. I don’t wanted to upset you. I just… So much happened today... That's It's really stressfully and I… because so many depend on us, it was obvious they go a little bit wild or maybe nuts about it."

"No, no, it's okay. It's just that you folks are so wild but still untied like a pack, that I become a little bit jealous of how free you all are to romp around. Currently I am in possession of certain… ' _Grade school?_ '… And I literally caring it whit me. Sometimes I am so busy whit all kind of work that the track was really the only way how to vent it out and the kids love it. But today all that relax flew straight into trash bin and I was not myself at all. I not saying that you company was bad or anything similiar. It’s the opposite: I like it, but maybe too much."

.

"Ah it's okay, lets that go, and just relax. If we just talk about it, the both of us will eventually feel better about it. Just, trust me on this."

"You are truly a nice person. I see it now why that priest has treasuring you so much that he will really think that someone like me will try to sink his teeth into you and carry you to his lair."

.

"A whaaaat?"

"The truth is, in any other condition, he maybe was right. I am partially responsible for what happened. No… The lack of my responsibility is the case. The more I tried to look away, the lees I had it under in control, until I had none. I shall stop my kids, bestow order on area so other will not messing around so much, but I dint do it. So at the end the priest will state that he was right about me from being tricky, even if it was not in my intention."

.

"Ah, seriously chill out! I assume that you let yourself to be too close to you class that you started to treat them as a family. Maybe you really need give yourself some distance from them for a while. Like a vacation. Otherwise you will not be able to stand on your feet when they move up whit they lives. Speaking of witch, what school is it anyway?"

His question made her to roll her eyes. "About thaaaat… It's more like ' _sanctuary_ ' that school. And they are… in some way… all my kids. Soooo…." As she stops speaking her tail start wiggling and rise at his volume. Soon it was clear it's not just one tail, but a whole bunch of them. One tail, as it was a tentacle from squid, reach into the furry bush and pull out a Neko Loli, like it was a picked up fruit from fruit basket on table.

The little Neko has a rather tricky cat expression on her face, but still wave her greetings in friendly manner.

.

"Waaaait… Are you carrying them in yours tail? But the horde you showed earlier… don’t tell me that you actually stuffed them into you… ( _a**_ ) …or whatever… but…That weight… That back pain… Please, tell me you have some kind of pocket dimension hanging somewhere and you use your tail as a gateway."

"Impressive. In some way you are pretty intuitive about some stuff. Indeed I am in possession of certain realm. It's kind of sacred mountain. It's funny because I am a head priest of certain shrine that is on top of near hill. We kind of turn it to a spa resort. It works so well that it supports the sanctuary and other activities. That reminded me that we shall soon go back to the stadium."

The ' _summoned_ ' Neko girl was looking around curiously and when she managed to looks through the window, her gaze stunned as her attention was aimed on something that was on other side of the street.

.

But the two ignore her for now and continued they discussion. "Knowing Newdori he probably thinks now that I was kidnaped, and will try to form a search party. So I shall call him to let him know that I we are okay.--" He pause for moment as he think about it. "Or rather I shall not."

"There is a possibility that he still dint figured it out, so maybe we can get back before anyone find out that we had been missing in first place.

The little Neko ears twitched at adults comments and returned her attention on fox. "Hey mother, about that free time from us that you had talking about, can you give us just 15 minutes? Like right now? So you can have that time all for yourself. I can promise we will be back on time. Pretty please, meow." Her begging face was enough to convince the fox lady to give her approval. Then she quickly jumps into the fluffy bunch of tails, and disappear in it.

Soon enough a pirate Loli whit the notable pirate ' _Aarrr_ ' accent showed out of the tails. She quickly looks out of the window at something on other side of road, until she turned towards Kurama. "Aarrr, Mother. I just want to make sure, if it's for us truly okay to make a quick raid into a nearby shop, that hold a coffer [ _a chest full of treasure_ ] that we just cannot overlook. We have enough if doubloons [ _Spanish gold coins_ ] to cover entire mission. It dint even take 15 min to get in, grab the loot, and get back. I can make sure everyone is back aboard before we raise anchor for departure." This one stared at the lady whit so straight face, that the fox was unable to say ' _no_ ' or raise any question to any sentence the pirate Loli was said. So whit another silent ' _green for operation_ ' this one returned into the ' _sanctuary_ ' whit "Aarrr".

.

Really soon a _'group commotion'_ was been sound from the fox tail. Clearly there must be a crowd that has gathered in the area of gateway located in that ' _sanctuary_ ' and the pirate Loli was making a motivation speech. As the Lolis get fired up to the certain level the captain drop the ' _punch line_ ':

Whit the loud call that echoed in the restaurant: "For the bootyyyyy!!" [ _treasure or loot/ back of the ship/ butt_ ]

…the tails collection on the fox lady back burst open wide similar as someone knocks wide open the front gate/ door on castle/ citadel. The Kurama literally froze in place whit eyes so wide open from shock like they try to poop out or she's just poop out a legend.

And the ' _Horde of Lolis_ ' march out… like a savage cavalry… they was running, screaming like a pirates disembarking ship when assaulting some port. The number of heads raised so quickly from second to second. Then, twenty, thirty… ( _who care a lot of them_ )

This relative snake line of fired up Lolis left the restaurant, cross the street and storm certain shop at the other side of road. They ignored all access restriction because the sell store had a big [ _XXX_ ] on label sing as it was a ' _Love shop_ ' of adult content.

.

As the duo of adult siting in the restaurant looked from the window: Both Fizzi's and Kurama's jaw bone dropped down. And if it was allowed theirs jaw bone will drop all the way to the floor.

But that dint change the fact, that from the moment the girls enter that shop, someone shouted: ' _Hit it baybe!!_ ' and a loud bar music echoed from the shop filling the street. Soon the music was upgraded whit shouts of ' _fired up_ ' woman's on sexy male dancer/ singers to ' _steam up_ ' the show. [ _Shake it! Shaaaake it!_ ]

But there was a time limit for a certain operation and pretty soon a ' _sound of sell_ ' start echoing from the shop as the cash register operate the purchases of goods by those girls, and it dint stop for a while.

.

The first one to wake up from the shock was again Fizzi. "Wow. Say about hardcore level for pulling a prank. They must be a really a well-played group when they manage to pull this out. But are they truly all out? Don’t you feel a lonely right now?"

The fox was so focused on staring at the triple x shop that she jumps a little when she noticed attention from Fizzi. "Oh yea, it must be prank-- and I bought it instantly." Kurama sighed in relief. But then a cold shiver run across her body and she looked unsecured. "Truly… It's quite a lonely felling; it was a long time when I am truly alone."

.

"Hey, I am here to. And I am here for you. Soo you are still are not alone."

She gives him a straight look. "Are you always so good to bypass all plot armor? How it's it even possible to do it so continuously? Just who are you? Just who is this Fizzi that are capable of so great deeds? What is the secret behind this ' _Captain of Whiskateers_ '?"

.

He gave a light sight combined whit giggle as for now he get her ' _true?_ ' attention. "Well, if you insist, then from race perspective I am combination of ' _Hoppou_ ' and ' _Neko_ '. Neko is simple a cat person and the ' _Hoppou_ ' is sometime called as ' _North princess_ '.

Kurama eyes wide in surprise. "Are you kidding me? The original Hoppou is a short white character, based on the legends of Northern Princess from ' _Kantai Collection_ '. They usually are three to four feet in height (1m), and have Huge eyes. All of them are silent ' _ship girls_ '. Even if there had been multiple variants, which many had been simple recolors of original dressing, it was stated that more advanced Hoppou's had elaborate clothing and props. They even been known for exchange some of theirs body functionality in order to be able to control a quite advanced mounts. There was even records that some has been able hold some of the legendary class mounts, which shall been out of their sphere and level. Or in order to get more assault properties they manage to shift they affinity from ' _Kami_ ' to more ' _Godlike Arcane machinery_ ' or even twisted it into ' _Mazoku_ ' affinity. It was said that whit they bright eyes, they usually stared to convey their emotions. But most usually travel in packs, silently exchanging an unheard language between them. Normally they have white skin, growly red eyes, two small triangular horns, a white sleeveless dress, white mittens, black side-tie panties, bare feet and an ahoge [ _hair antenna_ ] on top of the head. On top of that, whit they merciless warriors tactic the Hoppou's has been a significant dominate force on the snowy north for quite of time." She observed him as she realizes that he indeed somehow resemble a Hoppou. "Please don’t tell me you bow on top of yours hairs is the ahoge combined whit the horns."

.

"Then I will not. But, it's odd how you can say more about the ' _lore_ ' of my race that I am able."

"The main point is that they was not seen anywhere for a fair amount of time, but here you are, claiming to be one of them. How you ended up whit yours combination? Please don’t tell me it was the ' _spoils of wars_ '. We were talking here about war ships anyway."

.

"Well, I ship a comedy to my audience, that’s a nearly undefeatable weapon. Zing!!"

"Seriously??"

.

"I… don’t know much about my roots or family. Actually is nearly none. I am from Schrodinger's Laboratory. And before you ask I don’t know where the lab is, or was. I only know that it has produced some high quality of stuff, but no clue about where it lies. It looks as it was hided or removed from the world. It's quite mystery. But you said ' _North princess_ ' were not seen for a while, right? Does that mean that you dint often traveling down from the hill?"

"What do you mean by all that? I don’t get it."

Meanwhile, the horde of Lolis start peacefully leaving the XXX shop, walking in order and has returning to the restaurant. As the line of jiggling and chatting girls, head toward they ' _ship_ ' everyone has carrying a gift box covered by paper wrap or holding fancy shopping gift bag. They just were walking into the bush of fur tail as it has been nothing more like a fancy door coral strings or curtains. But they clearly know theirs route as they instantly disappeared in it like in some hidden portal.

.

Fizzi observed it. "Well, for the lab, it's possible that he is protected and hidden in similar way as your sanctuary. Or he is hidden so well, that even his protector dint knows about it. And that make the searching for it a lot harder. It can be surely hidden in some kind of pocket dimension that was secretly placed on my tail. Not to mention that you itself dint see some fact, until it was throw into you face."

Kurama was trying very hard to look untouched by neither girls unintentionally touching her tails and her date companion. "What? From where has that line come?"

.

"Well, how often you meet someone who carry his family property whit him?"

"Point taken, but it dint explain about you being a Hoppou, and that stuff about going down from mountain."

.

"Well race track isn't place where you will find a lot of Hoppou's. The same come for forest hill whit hot spa. Second I can clearly imagine why that load on you but… I meant tail, limiting you from visiting the town on night. Especially the pubs and bars are most promising places. It’s the evening of night when someone can meet the most mixture of avatars browsing the streets and pubs. That include a stable population of Hoppou's."

"I see, so you just pull out a suggestion that I shall for time to time, find another type of entertainment that will be benefit to the girls."

As lasts of her girls has boarding the deck, the pirate Loli asked the mother for her attention. She makes hand sings that the loot is collected and crew onboard, so they are ready to raise the anchor. Of course as she disappears into furry tails bush, soon an echo of crowd celebration was been heard from it, as the Lolis was so excited from successful mission. They even became a little bit loudly.

.

"It's sounded like there will be a wild party tonight, to the point that someone shall stay away from it. But about that gateway ability: what will happen if someone wants to go out when you are on toilet? Or even worse what is the flood prevention when you will take a bath? Or, what about thievery?"

She starts a somehow technical but proudly explanation. "Don’t make silly questions. I can manifest myself there, so I can supervise the area. It's like having two bodies. Of course to get in and out you need key ' _binded on your soul_ '. And the gateway is open only when I focus to keep it open. And before you ask I can teleport in and out anyone I can touch. It's only more time and mana consumable. And because I have more children in this age I make the gateway to simplify the process. Well of course I was thinking about making an unmovable gate somewhere on the shrine, which will connect directly to sanctuary. But…" She seemed to remember on something bad. "Across of time this type of passageways has been compromised a lot. So that’s why it's on my tails. The girls help me whit lot of things. They not only manage to fully take care about sanctuary, shrine and spa, they even established this ' _internet_ ' connection there."

.

"So how they know when to get out?"

"Well I installed an observation orbs and lights signals. So I can see what going on ' _sanctuary_ ' from the sky perspective, or give them simple instruction, without even manifesting herself there. And they can see on the portal my own surrounding like it was a big…" She starts looking for the correct word. "…one of the big flashy surfaces for movie to show. So they dint hit go blind into it."

.

"Oh I see, but how about the noises?"

"Of course I can even mute them, so I can have my time for myself." And she reaches for some hand-gesture to do disable the gateway, before they go.

.

But Fizzi realize something in that sentence was not right. And he was serious to deliver that message. "So you can Mute them, Right?… Tell me: The mute thing work both ways, right? Right? Riiight??"

The fox froze before she managed to execute the disconnection command, and has a forced smile on her face, while she closed her eyes and stay not only silent, but completely motionless.

.

"How about the observation orb? The visual connection was turned off on both sides? Right? Riiight??"

Kurama's face was obviously sweeting a loot. As she give a thought about it, she realize that she was actually never make any other test that the functionality of the gateway and orbs. As seconds goes too slowly for her she starting to lose that forced smile.

.

But Fizzi dint finish his police interrogation there. "Tell me, when you need an adult privacy, are those two things turned off completely, or the class can gather in theatre at night movie? And when we are talking about it, you make sure that the kids don’t have aces to internet at night hours. I…am…right?"

The fox wide opened her eyes. But her pupils were tiny as peas. As she was trembling she starts giggling… but then she move into maniacal laughter, as someone who just now start to lose his mid. No it was more than a hysterical laughter of someone who realizes a major nonsense. After few moment she stop, and heavy breath. She became relative calm in moment as she lowered her head. "Maybe… maybe I am not that good mother as I was thought I am. Maybe, I am not good at all."

At that moment, the previous tricky Neko that suggest they 15 minutes free time hastily come out of the tail bush, because Kurama dint disable the gateway yet, and in slightly panic on her face offer her mother a hart shaped gift box of blue color whit questionable chocolate in it. It was the token of how the group valued her leader. "Mother, please don’t be sad. You are a wonderful mother. We are clearly blessed to have you and we all love you so much. We like you the way you are, and we are truly glad to have you. There nothing bad about being a little traditional, we think about is as one of yours major sale points. So don’t hold yourself back just for our sake, and take some happiness for only yourself."

In the meantime a certain pirate Loli run out of the bush toward that tricky Neko and in swift move swap that blue hart box for red one whit regular chocolate. As she quickly withdrew back into the sanctuary, the muted voice from other side can assume that some other Loli near the portal praised the pirate for a good job. But the one Neko Loli who was offering the chocolate to theirs mother, dint move a muscle as nothing suspicious has happened.

.

That why has Fizzi decide to take the lead. "Well, it's time to wrap things here. I am certainly sure that you need a time to sort some thoughts."

"Yeah let's go." She gives a small pat on head of that Neko, grabbing the box into her hands, before she allow the Loli, to snuck back into safe house and standing up for depart.

.

.

The video transited to its second part, whit simple label: [ _Second Part_ ] and this time it was scene on back entrance to the party house on the race stadium perimeter. Obviously the duo let the ' _future famous movie producer_ ' to stay out of the ' _sanctuary_ ' to have proof that ' _nothing happened_ '. Currently the trio tried to sneak into the party.

But as one saying going: ' _All battle plans can crash down on first encounter whit enemy._ ', they plan blow up instantly.

As they were ready to move in trough back service entrance, they move towards the doors. But before they even touch the door, they slam open.

Obviously it was no other that Newdori himself who was going out. He still looked back inside and yelled at someone: "That's it!! I am going to find them myself!!" But his search was instant success when he looked forward on certain couple.

They only managed to silently wave at him, whit even more silent: ' _Hi._ '

.

But the demon gives them a sharp look and instantly notice that heart shaped red box of chocolate.

So they manage only to pale as the red priest was make a great inhale before he deliver his sermon speech:

.

Newdori yell at entire establishment: "Fizzi!!! You have one job!!! One, job!!! How far you two managed to go?!! Did you two already exchanged rings?!!! Or this one ' _camera girl prodigy_ ' already recorded the ' _first night_ '?!!"

Of course that raised a warning flag that required from Fizzi in light panic to immediate care about it. "Newdori, buddy, you exaggerate, there was nothing this exhilarating. We needed some place to calm our nerves. We just talk, about stuff. And somehow I know this will happen so I dint call you because I was worried you will go on full riot."

The fox was trying to put a commerce expression mask on her face. "Sir Newdori, before you made any more accusations, I must say that this chocolate was gift ' _for me_ ' from my children's as they are been allowed to go shopping on they own." She really was trying to look neutral but the blushing cheeks was telling different story. "The same go for the accusation that I was pulling some sketchy string on any kind of backstage. I have mi standards'."

.

But for someone it looked like hastily made excuses. "You two are lost cause when even bunch of kiddos see the irony where both of you are blind as day!!! Do you not have any idea how it look?!!!"

"I hope nobody get an idea that we run away together."

On this FurTrap comment Kurama only manage to Face-Palm herself.

.

"Fizziiiiiii!!! You already did that!!! You just returned, to grab some snacks!!! I will not stand for this ' _heat on summer night_ ' shit anymore. I married to many couple to see clearly when it practically obvious it will happen anyway. If we are doing it, then we doing it right!! Not the ' _grab for fun and run_ ' nonsense! Whiskateers, Assemble!!!"

.

At that moment a loud cheering echoed thought the back yard and confetti pop up and start falling on them, as they get a quite audience, watching at them from side, roof, balconies, and windows. It seems that the bystanders got into assumption that the two are actually secrets lovers due the cast differences, which was dating for a while but tries to keep that as secret.

As the duo of lover bird froze in place. Unable to find a way how to say that this is a huge misunderstanding; Newdori encircled them and practically pushed those two statures into the doors. And as he passes the doors, they shut up loudly.

The next think was that the camera girl wanted to follow them so she tried to open the door. But realize she was unable to do it from the outside because she doesn't have the key. She tried to slapping on the door, but quickly gives up because the noise level on party vent up the floor. So she fall to panic realizing that she was ' _left out_ ', and whit that this part of video documentary was ended.

.

[ _The party discovered that Fizzi get himself into engagement_.]

.

.

[Notes, theories, and misleading explanations.]

 **Ship-girls** \- At some point Moe anthropomorphism got into level where fusion whit inanimate object (mostly weapons systems like war ship, tanks, or mechanoids) got into form of equipping mount as some cosplay equipment, letting the mount be caring by the pilot, but still be able to use some features of original system or in most cases utilize new features that come from this fusion. Like surfing on water in high speed as if they skating the water surface, while a scarf connect her torso to two weapon towers on her side, that firing a heavy shells to distains. In contra to Magic girls, Ship-girls abilities are limited to combination of mount and strong personality of his partner.

 **Arcane** \- mysterious, complicated and therefore understood or known by only a few people, mostly eccentrics. In terms of magic it can be mean as some artificial spell created by science approach, that dint suffer from standards type of backflow. Arcane can stand as individual to magic, alchemy, gemology, golemacy, spiritual, talent's/esper, PSY and others.


	6. The W party

So…..

As the video record of the second date between Fizzi and Kurama ended whit rather: unexpected turn of events, the party on the dinner table on ' _Schmucks fun place_ ' vent dead silent.

.

The first interruption comes from the little calico kitten who tap whit his paws happily because he liked the movie.

The second come from Savii 2.0 "That’s right young master, but please be patient for a little more. There is still something more to the story."

The third one was Fizzi. "Hold on, you don’t trying to say here, that I and that beauty are… you know… married."

The fourth was Newdori. "Fizzi… I am not going too lied to you… but if I know that red priest from video as I know myself. At some point, it must be true."

On the last place was of course a Roxxan. "Eh, I must ask, did I actually… aimed for that deity?… or something else happened? Then the incident you talking about, must be my fault."

.

But Savii waved her hand in denial. "Oh no, I can testimony that Roxxan, even if it sound weird, are not directly responsible for the mentioned incident. Side events are something else, but they individually had no major meaning. During the entire party, you dint manage to seriously stab anyone. Well, if I dint count that one attempt to create art, when you tried turning one particular avatar into hedgehog whit one hundred of blunt dinner knifes."

"I must admit that’s a really creative way of how to use dinner instrument."

"It's honorable enough to the point we shall not explored it any deeper. But Fizzi, the first thing you shall check right now is your bank account, and then look if you dint loosed more that are visible from naked eye. If it happens to be a something as red numbers, then doesn't worry man, I will support you."

"What about the ring? That shall be the first think to check. Or at last the mark on finger." Roxxan instantly shot her glance around at the other ' _customers_ ' on restaurant, as she expected to see ' _some_ ' sketchy or suspicious person to observe them.

.

.

But the maid in service pointed the controller on TV. "None of these are necessary to do." And she pressed the play button.

This time the title says [ _The best worst day ever._ ]

It was seemed that the ' _movie director prodigy_ ' actually managed to get into that party in a moment when everyone was exited and busy by preparing for forthcoming wedding. Everyone except the pair composed from bride and groom. Those two have blank expression as they had been at the end of ideas. Funny thing is that they fail to consider the simple choice to just ' _run away_ '. Maybe they was simply moved by the sore amount of effort everyone put in that they dint want to ruin the expectation of everyone. Or there was some invisible prison ball on theirs ankles.

And then… the wedding was ready, and the music was play.

The red priest was the person hosting/ leading the marriage event.

Savii 1.0 and Veronica have been the bridesmaids standing on side. Both have been completely of idea what to do, so they just stand there like a statures.

One half of the siting sites in lobby were filled whit Lolis and some veteran racers and ' _divine something?_ ' from bride side.

The other half was filled whit anything that was around, but mostly they have been from the Fizzi team during the race.

.

Newdori make a speech. "Okay everyone, I hope you all know how things going here. So shut the hell up!"

But as soon he saw petrified duo, he make his move. "Okay, for the sake of us all, we speed things up a little bit."

And so, he march toward the two love birds, encircled them and decided to push those two statures right in front of altar.

.

As soon the pair was on place, he opened the borrowed bible and immediately holly auras enlighten the trio. "Okay folks, no pranks from this point!"

"Wait! Buddy, I don’t want crush you desire to do a good think, but don’t you think you pushing thinks too fast, too far?"

"H- Hey, I am not that old to be craving for wedding, or anything."

.

"Yeah, nice try. The body langue on both of you say otherwise."

"But you don’t even asked us if 'we' okay whit this. Don’t you think at the, end I will be the one who will be accused from forcing her into this? Do you even consider her kinds?"

"That’s right. I to don’t ether want be lately accused from forcing him to do this through tricks and misunderstanding. It's not that he is actually not bothered by some nonsense and for time actually do a helpful approach."

.

"So you two are not just blind, but even deaf, from the whole fact that both of you are in phase of DENIAL OF YOU OWN FEELINGS! No more of side tracking and ' _faffing around_ '! You two are in so deep love that if I dint know this already too well: I will tell you two are so high from infatuation [ _love fewer, love sick_ ] that you are stoned cold. So we doing this right now, right here-- to save… like 250 episodes of fillers." He make a power pose to hold the ropes of this event. "Dear friends, companions, ' _Chat_ ', and random passers-by… we gather here to merge those two idiots in a connection of sacred marriage." At second later the red priest vent into flames. But not in emotional flames,-- not in flames of moment,-- or anything metaphoric… He was spontaneously set on fire, and start burning like Olympic torch right in front of everyone. "Great now I am on fire. AAAAAAAA!!!" He scream on entire lobby, but no one come to help him, everyone just had pull out eyes on WTF just happened. "Why I am burning?!!"

"Buddy, did you drink something? Or are you on some ' _chained event_ ', when you will experience multiple ridiculous smiting until you will ascend as a being?"

"I don’t think this time you accurate Fizzi, it was more to do of who we are. Because we are in holly grounds and both of us are practically in goodly domain of sphere and mister Newdori are in demonic domain of sphere: Due of the triggered sacred event, the present domain on this lobby is trying to purify any major impurity. Not to mention that his stubborn insist onto be our guide trough this event, will not go without price. So in other words, the realm is trying to smite him until he will be purified…" Now she realizes that Fizzi was again right. "Dammit… Until he ascends as a being wort for this particular setting."

.

"It must hurt so much? No matter! We are moving up! If there is anyone who think those two shall not get marry?-- let you mouth be shut up forever! Because I will don’t deal whit some shit that will someone shout from boredom! And whit this I now pronounces you two as a Husband and Wife!"

"What happened to that important question where you asking us for ours: ' _Yes_ ' or ' _No_ '! Including the rings."

But the fox was like she was angrily talking to someone else who was clearly mocking her, via telephone, or video chat, but she dint hold anything that will support this theory. "Shut up everyone! I definitely will not stand for a nickname: ' _Granny who snatched Jung rabbit._ '! Most of you are older than me!"

.

The flame of smite get up on intensity as it burned Newdori even more. "I not giving up!! You can now kiss or whatever!!" And whit this line: ' _He burst._ ' And he was burning down piece by piece to the black dust. That dust was set to fly away as the host was withering where he has standing. Only his last dying scream echoed toward the lobby, until only pile of black dust remain and resemble the spot where the red demonic priest had his last stand, as he set his best friend on journey of life.

The duo was pulled out eyes, whit clear ' _what the fook just happened_ ' message onto them. They manage to turn they gaze towards the ' _audience_ ' only to realize that the crowd whit holding breath desired that mystical ' _kiss_ '.

They try to look on the bridesmaids for help. But Vronica melted when she has been moved to tears. And Savii has holding on her shoulder a big TV camera for detailed recording that you will find only on movie making place and on studio on TV station, where this big TV camera has siting on stative. [ _It was freaking big._ ] Of course the main duo was for entire time on camera shot.

.

Fizzi got a possible best idea ever on how to get out of this. "Well folks, that’s all from this stun, thank you from coming to our performance. I hope you enjoy it. You can all go home now." But at this announcement the audience blow up in euphoria and throw confetti in air in clearly celebration mode. They start clapping and praying the new marriage. But only the FurTrap doesn't get it. "What?! What's going on?"

"Fizzi dear, you have zero experience in family interaction, and delicate pronouncing dint you? Instead of clearing this general misunderstanding, you just told them that the ceremony was successful."

.

"Whaaat? For mi defense, the closes think to my family is Shroodinger lab certificate, Newdori, Savii and Vronica. Nobody teaches me the secrets of private smooth talks."

"How did you survived for so long?"

.

"Oh I am sorry miss: ' _I am technical antitalent, please make it simple for me._ ', or do you think I dint notice that you practically dint touched any modern technology so far until, you have been instructed what to do, being leaded step by step? Those girls dint do everything by themselves just because they honor you so much, even if the honor part is true. They just realize really fast that if they want anything to be done in technical means, they must have ensured that you will stay on the coach bench. Even from this race tournament you practically only know how to drive race car on track and leading your ' _Kóhai_ '. [ _Younger coworker, apprentice, classmate._ ] But I bet that at last once, you even managed get lost on you own stadium."

"Ah common!... That was one time, and you dint know the conditions that lead to it. I was lost in troughs, so I dint noticed I was walking in circles, and everyone thought I am just strolling around. But if you want playing those cards I have some too! It's not that we each other carrying an entire group of misfits, just to conclude the detail that we are the biggest misfits from them all, and don’t show a daaam about it. You too have some major objective on which you trying to hide you unease that you are stuck on your personal task and didn't make any progress for so long."

.

"Wow… You truly opened herself during the past few events. Normally you will just play cold and silent. Hmm... On the other hand we really shall move on from this." He looked at the pile of Newdori dust, that slowly but surely decreasing its volume due mysterious breeze that was kidnaping particles to air. "My friend slowly taking off on the journey to the wind, so I shall at last something put into jar. Then I can give later some proper funeral."

He reached for the pile but the fox stopped him. "So much drama for no reasons let me handle it!" She raised her hands aimed them on the pile. Whit a little more concertation and silent enchanting of sacred words a heaven light descend from ' _celling? / sky?_ '. It shined down directly on that pile of dust.

When a similar heaven type of jingle echoed through the lobby, the Newdori start rising from his own ash.

He has becoming resurrected… but not into his red and black form of demonic priest, but into his red and white form that look kind of like he is some singer in some prestigious night club from 60'. And as he stands up, he was calm and peaceful. "Hmm, I am back and fresh. Interesting." He looked on the couple in front of him. "Hmmmm… Before we move to next point, there is something I must do, and I am pretty sure you know what it is." He was taking a deep breath, for his trademark scream.

.

But what has heard was something straight from an opera. Newdori indeed screamed, but instead of well know ' _screaming into the void_ ', it sounded like something from an opera singer _'Luciano Pavarotti'_ whose yell tone go so high to the sky, that random passerby can think there is Wiking opera play on air.

.

It was so powerful that a sonic wave hit everyone on the lobby.

It was strong enough to wake up Roxxan inside of Vronica who got dizzy and instant switch whit her sister. But this dark side sister get heavy hit on her heart, when it was pierced to the point she joined her palms on her chest in innocence way. Not to mention that she was actually blushing whit ' _Paf_ ' expression on her face. [ _Stoned whit blush, wondering and hopeless smile looking at him but nearly lost in troughs._ ] It was almost like some young girl just fall in love. Or it was from the fact that both of the sisters had been aristocrats. But nobody in lobby notices it.

But Savii was in alarm. "Warning… noise level… above recommended operation… range. Malfunction of camera… imminent…" But the dam large thing on her shoulder already sparked around like fireworks, and stopped working. "Oh… I don’t get it… missing explanation… Why? This noise… is getting in publicity raking… then of then?"

The audience starts clapping in overwhelmed recognition at the unexpected singing performance.

.

But Newdori who was shocked the most from this ' _unexpected turn of events_ ' clearly grasp his moment of fame and made speech, whit unexpectedly noble manner. "Okay, I think anyone have question, so kept them for yourself! I don’t care and will not care. So, we will move into reception party, and you can thank me later. And I mean by that mainly you two dummies, Fizzi and Kurama. Take this time to realize that you two are ' _lost cause_ ' like a ' _prescripted destiny mates_ ' it will be better if you already stop fighting it and accept it." It was the end of ceremony. "That its everyone, start moving you buts, there's loot a hungry eyes here. It's time to feast."

.

.

[With that the video from the wedding has ended.]

But the red priest and four Neko's who was sitting at the ' _Schuck fun place_ ', weren't that moved. Or they weren't moved in right way.

Savii 2.0 was smiling nervously as she pet the kitten that got emotional and needed attention. "Now you indeed realize why I releasing the information step by step." But she quickly added: "Besides, I am putting my plan of great escape from this place into smoot motion. So cooperate whit me!"

But Newdori was dead serious. "What… the… fook… I just… watch?..."

He clearly ignored the girl next to him who from her nervousness has ' _unstable personality_ ', and she continued switching between her white and black side in random intervals. It nearly looked like she was bothered by something. At last no other of her friends said anything to it.

Fizzi at other hand indeed get that, that there is more serious task to solve and looked at the calico kitten. "Are we really going to assume that I and that Kurama lady, have…" He makes a silly expression, but soon shock his head. "Savii you said something about incident. Are you trying say that somebody has done something? Like somebody had the Kurama in eye watch and… I don’t know… got angry that she didn't end up whit him and… committed assault on the party?"

.

But the maid lowered her eyes. "I am sorry I still cannot tell. But, we shall continue watching the records because there was more to it." Whit those words she pressed the play button.

[ _Party realizes that Fizzi is not anymore: free to grab._ ]


	7. The Interspecies Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: its a relative normal interviews of members from visitor team. No echi, only lots of adult jokes.

The name of next part of records, that was play to Fizzi party of adventurers (still sitting on restaurant) was described as: [Interspecies Interview]

Scene was the lobby filled by avatars and random stuff. Because the entire wedding think was so hastily made, the wedding guests only starts to discovering what they shall do. (other that standing around and watch) The pinnacle of this was the broom and bride. Those two was mentally stunned whit wide opened eyes.

O top of that, the camera Loli watched them from too close for someone comfort.

Maybe that was the reason why white Newdori approach her. "Okay you prodigy from reality stunts channel, I understand the need of recording this beautiful moments of new pair, but I have more serious question for you: How those two can start opening to each other, drop the society status armor, loose they tension and disguise mask if you will keep monitoring them 24/7 like some prison camp camera monitoring the birthday party? Give them space and for a while go bothering… I mean watching someone else…" The girl must have done a ' _Who?_ ' gesture. "I don’t know, how about you go make Interviews whit quest? It’s a party after all; there is plenty of nonsense around, I mean characters that will fill for circus documentary or psychiatry."

.

But the girl tiled her head.

"What? Don’t give me that disbelief look, like I shall pick up a better excuse. If you are nervous about how to ask someone to do it, then just pick up a blank paper page from note book and write on it in big letters: ' _I do Interviews_ ', you will fish so many on that. Look I will be your first candidate."

.

.

The screen blinked on black on two second, displaying short title: [Interview whit a screaming man.]

"Hello folks, I am Newdori, you favorite passerby priest, whit big hart and even bigger mouth. Yesterday I will say that I am a loudly neighbor who like yell at others words of awareness, knowledge, self-realization, passion, and reasons to breaking down ignorance and stupidity. If you need to talk, I am the guy, but I am not a pushover and I will pick myself to who I will to talk. I like to cook and I don’t end up only on cooking food. My personal belief is that if we can do so much by just talking, then why so many don’t use talking to its full potential? That's what I do! I encourage others to talk." At this point the priest marks his presentation as done. "Now you see? Doing Interviews are easy. So just go around and talk to random bystanders."

But a moment of awkward silence appeared as the girl dint talk, move or do anything.

.

"Why are you pulling out your check like I insulted you by something? Now when I think about, you… are not mute, dint you?"

But the girl makes a ' _maybe_ ' gesture.

.

That was for Newdori signal to frag out from this conversation. "Dammit… and I suppose you will play even this part, dint you? Dammit…" He looks around. "Okay, Its time to visit bar counter and make some samples of holy water, while spreading words about abstinence." As he was ready to make a step he froze in fear when he realizes something. "What the?… did I just said?... Daaaam, tomorrow mooring will be a hard one for me." And he just walks away.

And of course the wedded pair has long gone too, so the director has no other option to start exploring the social jungle.

.

.

Black screen appear again and contain: [Interview whit Ape can]

Girl only made a few steps and right in front of the camera appeared a second candidate on its own. His name was ' _CyberChimp_ ' and it has been half chimp, half cyborg whit curious expression. But this metal furry doesn't look like test pilot from certain space program. Unfortunate for camera girl she dint know that he was a really successful pranker and entertainment. This cyborg pointed at the ' _I do Interviews_ ' sing on the Loli hands as he tried to make sure. When the girl makes a ' _yes_ ' gesture, a smile appeared on this primate face. And the smile got wider and wider, and soon it looked kind of sinister. Not to mention that his cybernetic eye start emitting this ' _red laser pointer light_ ', targeting the girl. It even starts giggling, and that giggle moved into mischievous laugh, and soon it was an ' _evil laugh_ '. Nearly it seemed as the camera girl dint know in what trouble she get herself to try interview a one of the biggest prankers around, and don’t know it. He was so spiritually up from founding this unshaped gem, that he don’t even know ' _where to start_ ', or ' _what prank to pull first_ '.

But the Loli actually realize that this ' _stranger danger_ ' is anything but good for her and tried to windrow from scene. She starts backing, trying to back stepping toward wall corner in order to back stepping turning behind the corner and disappear.

But the ' _killer cyborg_ ' followed her, making a mechanic walking noise as some Robo-zombie Borg that don't wanting to lose her from his sight.

.

.

The scene was cut by another black screen, and the short message contain: [Interview whit angel whit demons horns]

It was ' _SugarCube_ ', a red haired demon woman whit ponytail and small red devil horns on head. Right now she was squatting on her knee in front of the camera Loli. She having her hand on the girl shoulder, and trying talking some sense to her whit her sweet voice as mommy to her daughter. "Oh my sweetie, you should be a more careful about who you ask here for interview..." She stopped for second. "No, what I trying to say is that ' _CyberChimp_ ' is not bad, he just to devoted to his art… No! He is pranker, and prankers are ' _Taboo_ ' for now, for you!"

.

The girl pointed at the woman, and the red-haired flinch.

"Whaaa? Wait! I am not a pranker! Oh wait-- You mean the interview, dint you?" She Face-Palm herself, but soon spread her hands to push away the dummy moment. "Nothing to worry sweetheart I got this." She clears her throat. "So I am singer or dancer, but rarely do both at once. I like hang out whit friends and laugh. As you can see I am little bit like big mama." Suddenly she dint know what else to say, so she start wondering around whit her eyes. "What shall I say…" But then she notices someone on other side and instantly grows angry and yells in that direction: "Lola, no!! Don’t you dare!! You will not pull any of you precious gems on this one!! Did Chimp tell you? I will put a toddler for babies on you assess just for thinking you can prank anyone!" Then she calls for someone by screaming at lobby. ".' _Kromia!!_ ' Get me ' _Moon_ '!" As she was ready to leave she looks on the camera girl once more. "Sorry sweetie I must deal whit those two this instant or there will be no end to theirs pranks. Just continue whit someone else." Whit those words she left for crusade. As she pursued a ' _very suspicious clown/ Mime/ meme_ ', she yells as some knight raiding a bandits den.

.

.

Another black cut of scene labeled as: [Well, I tried.]

There was a… ' _mystical?_ '… ' _unicorn?_ '… furry. Whit colorful fur as he had an accident whit painting machine, eyes looking at different directions and tongue permanently out, as if there was something inside of certain brain, that dint worked as supposed. But this one has a little big difficulty to talk properly. No his lisp/ mumbling got sooooooo far beyond the director Loli level of understanding.

Even if he talks in English, she as French failed to understand anything. And even write on paper question about what langue he is speaking.

But at the end the girl realize that the langue barrier is too much for her to break it and give up on this interview.

As she moved elsewhere, trying to ignore the unicorn confused look, who mumbled some question about ' _Why she leaving?_ ', some random bystanders laughed at the entire scene.

.

.

Black screen appeared again. [Interview whit were-wolf-y brother/sister.]

There was a black and gray wolf furry, whit trait that allows him not just changes color of fur to silver and gray but even a gender and furry/ hybrid status. Now he was in his larger female form whit peaceful look while enjoying some fast food meal to hand, slightly waving his tail. That allow the little camera girl to approach her. And, of course the wolf seemed glad for this encounter whit beginner journalist. "Hi there, miss movie maker, my name is Mega."

Manville: The moment Megamem3 voice echoed on the table on ' _Schmucks_ ', current Vronica instant focused on him. She stares at him, cat eying him as hunter on his pray. She was ready to analyze anything that he will say, do, or possibly think. It looked like she was looking for anything suspicious, out of place, or any suspicious behavior. It was noticeable that the concentration of her willpower was so high on her side that she for this moment suspends the random swapping between both sisters over one body.

.

The reporter waved at wolf and then pointed at her notes that probably contain ' _I am doing interviews_ ' message.

"Well I don’t mind… Hmm… From many titles I hold I just say that I am a hero. I can say that I am proud to be a member of whiskateers." As the wolf furry mentioned this, she instantly got a silly/ embarrassed smile. But immediately shake it from his face. "My current status is wife, husband, and Waifu for Vronica-- and from bigger part for Roxxan too…" Whit half voice he added ' _Obviously_ ', before he returns his attention to the Loli. "So, what you desire to know?"

.

The Loli write something on next page of her notebook and then show that ' _question_ ' to the wolf. But camera was not able to see what it is.

"Eh. Let see… Momently I spent some time whit testing of re-editing my character sheet, to try rebalancing or more precisely redistributing my skill points and stats. I am aiming for combination that will allow me having a ' _stab immunity_ ' on my ' _build_ '. If I can archive it, then I can be there for Vronica when she will need me most, and don’t be grounded by waiting for respawn." Suddenly the wolf catches a shiver. "But as I learned, only ' _stab resistance_ ' is not enough. It was more like a major weakness than an advantage. Especially when facing royal level of malice it can lead to abuse of this trait on first opportunity. So I tried to apply ' _pain resistance_ ' for ' _cutting damage_ ' specifying directly at ' _stabs_ ', eventually archiving a ' _pain termination and damage elimination for stabs_ ' buuuuud…" She blushes. "My research proved, that this mind set of build, unfortunately will lead to heavy exploits for this trait: as proper abuse of this status leaded to an unexpected side effect where it was a total different abuse." For moment this wolf bro-sis looked as it was in conflict between happiness and terror.

.

The camera girl writes another question but again the camera on her head has not been able to cover the sheet.

"Yes I get it, back to the topic on hand. As you can see, In terms of ' _affinity_ ': I am rainbow, Vronica is night sky, and together we are: ' _night sky rainbow_ '. Which as legends going: A sincere wish under ' _night sky rainbow_ ', will lead into miracle. It's so romantic, that I like it." For a moment the wolf lost himself in day dream, but then he suddenly awakened to his senses. "Yes, on our wedding day, I have been so nervous that I had been terrified to face the part: ' _Now you can kiss you wife._ ', because it was: ' _Too good to be true._ ' I was so worried that in ' _that moment_ ' of truth, when our faces will go close to each other:…

Vronica will remove her mask witch is her beautiful face, and she will reveals that under that cuteness… there is a clown face whit red and white face paint, big reed squeezing noise ball as nose, and some ridiculously green clown hair style. And then-- ' _this person_ ' in front of everyone, will start dancing some clown dance, while circus music will blast on the entire area, whit confetti falling down everywhere, and everyone laughing.

At some point, my hart raced so fast, that I was thinking I will pass out cool dead before we even get into that part and I will go straight to heaven." He sighed of relief. "But everything went cool, nobody died, and now I am happy."

.

The Loli was moved to tears.

"If little teary miss don’t have another questions, then I suppose I shall wish you luck whit others." Mega waved her hand in farewell whit nun type smile on his face, encouraging this lamb too went on her journey towards dark forest. The little one dint pay attention to the hungry droll on the corner of that wolfs mount, as his tail happily swigged from side to side. That was a message for eye of skilled observer, which was saying: _'Poor girl. They will eat her alive!_ '

Meanwhile: The current Vronica dint says a word but make a frown that she dint get her ' _answer_ ', for which she looked for, and crossed her hands tightly in stubborn gesture.

.

.

Another black screen was saying: [Interview whit double plushy]

On front of the camera was a little gray-white weasel or badger in purple sweater and whit teddy bear plushy on his back. This his companion looked over weasel shoulder. The teddy clearly has a camera lance popping out from one of his eyes and audio speaker from mouth. This double person character looked confused at the French mute girl in front of him. "Wait a second. All you want from me is a interview and nothing else?... Is that correct?... Good at last someone normal is here…" He make a sight of relive." First I want to say: that I am not a plushy, pet or squeeze toy! I only carry one on my back, and it's very important to me, to point that I will not borrow him to anyone by any means... Seriously! I don’t getting why those like you from the host team have so urgency to hug me to death." He sighed and made silent comment for himself. "I shall not be so obsessed by playing low and shall brought a different vessel that this one."

He nearly manages to say this and some of ' _those like the camera girl_ ' showed up at distance and shouted at her team when she spotted him. ' _There he is! We found him!_ '

He pulls out his eyes in shock at the approaching gang of Lolis and on spot decides to run away while screaming: "I am living person! Not a toy for yours desires! I have my rights!" So he ran whit a bunch of Lolis on his tail who desired a hugging.

.

.

Black screen again separate previous and next record. [ _Green, bulky, chicken nuggets and Jeans_ ]

As the time progress a large group has formed around foods stands. There were a team of volunteers who has making food as some random cooking competition that loosed wild to anything goes, when certain fire lizard has literally flaming the pain whit passion using his fire breath to create something so spicy, that you will breath fire. They even catch a medium large public audience. Of course there was even those who was eating those foods as if that was some challenge or they was that big gluttons.

One of those was a big green orc without shirt and in blue jeans pants. He was so muscular and manly that someone can think he has taken some super soldier serum to become this ' _Hulky_ '. This hulk has wearing over his shoulder and head blanked that was made from some animal skin as some kind of hoddie cloak. Whit so detailed handmade tattoos all over it, it looked like some ceremonial apron garment, or it was just his formal wearing for this kinds of events.

In middle of this chaos, there was this suspiciously ' _high-tech?_ ' self-sufficient coking automat that looked like a home sized refrigerator combined whit stove. But at firsts glance emitted this familiar aura that make you felt that you had seen it before somewhere.

.

The green one waited in front of it whit big bowl of serve in his hand, until ' _cink_ ' come out signalizing that the ' _robot_ ' finished his fritting cycle and dispensed him a large amount of freshly cooked and crispy chicken nuggets.

But as one can expect from hulky person, after a word of gratitude to that machine, this orc confiscated the entire amount, so he ended whit a full [mountain] of crispy chicken nuggets in his possession. In terms of size comparison, the nuggets were for him like popcorn for normal sized humanoids. So he tossed one of those in his big mount as if it was popcorn.

.

As he walk whit his ' _bowl of cereals_ ' in his hands, he was intend to just pass around the camera Loli. But the small girl unintentionally backed up to side even if she doesn't need it, and that catches his attention.

The reaction amused him so much that he chuckled, and even that sound was so loud as it was Newdori's twin brother who fall into a tank of ' _experimental chemical_ ' which turned him into this mountain of muscles. But he glances at the girl whit amused look. "No, don't worry, Miss tinny Reporter, I am not going to eat you. He, he. Even if my appearance can be scary, I'm quite soft, cultured and socially based man. And also, you don't have to worry about me getting here into amok and starting to ruin the party." He set his bowl of his hill of mini chicken nuggets on the table right next to him. "So where would I start. Oh yes, I'm here as Newdori's companion." He suddenly laughed as if he has remembered something very funny. "Actually, the origin to this title it's quite a funny story. I don't remember much of the details, but in short, it was something about drinking to the point until we started to look like an attractive woman to each other." He laughed again. "I know, I know, just look at me!" He nearly burst into massive laughter but manages to calm himself down whit pleasure sight of relief. "Whatever it looked at that time, in our defense, the two of us weren't been the ' _best couple_ ' of the night. Everyone has been so incredibly on loose, that I was actually laughed a lot at the footages of fun pictures from that night."

As he was talking a rascal _'Neko kitty girl_ ' whit big tricky smile and in Chinese or rather baby child clothes [Beepubun about the size of a domestic cat] snuck on ' _that table_ '. She began to eat ' _his_ ' nuggets relatively secretly [ _don’t give a F_ ] as if it was a snack for story time. She stared at him and listened with interest to his story tale.

.

The giant noticed that the Reporter looked at his coat whit interest in her eyes. "Quite eye catching, isn't it? This particular hide is my formal attire for important events. I skinned that fat pig myself and I also processed and tattooed it myself. As tradition demand it. Of course, I must to admit that I had strict supervision, which leads me step by step. That bastard newer shut up and bad mount absolute everything, not just my shitty hand working. But in the end I made it, as you see it now." He make a power gesture that it is his pride. "And when it came for the ' _time to pay the tribute_ ' to mi teacher for guiding me through the hellish fine work, I bought not just one but two clay jugs of ' _Fungus beer_.' Very expensive... I entered the tent. Calmly sit down on my butt. And respectfully placed one the jugs in front of my supervisor as a silent ' _thank you_ ' for the training. He gets on first glance that is a ' _Fungus beer_ ' and even that I offering him a ' _drinking duet_ ' when I was holding the other jugs. In our tribe, very big sing of respect from me... But when that bastard reached for the first jug, I shout a respectable honored phrase that means ' _thank you_ ', and smashed the other jug directly into his face, before he managed to grab his. His dumb fool look was priceless as I walked out with my head raised ups like a man. Totally worth it… The two jugs of ' _Fungus beer_ ' was the best investment of my life." He remembered his youth with satisfaction in his heart.

.

The girl must make an expression as if she was asking if isn't dangerous that orc will drink on party like this.

"Eh. Don’t worry about that. Ordinary booze doesn't affect us that much; it just makes us a little more spontaneous. So if the Orc want to break something, it'll will break it, whether is sober or not. Being affected by some substance is just plain excuses, disrespecting the warrior pride. The only exception for being drunk is for the one who don’t know how to drink. For those instances: don't let them pour into them whatever comes to their hands. Let them focus on light fruit things, which is why they brew them in first place. It’s nonsense to say they are only for woman's whit anorectic asses. Oh yes, but watch out for our ' _Orcish booze_ ', or its lightweight alternative _'any humans distilled metal-alcohol and angelic RedBull_ '. That booze is not for light asses [ _buts_ ] and you could stay in coma, handcuffed, or blind for some time… "He paused for a second as he thought about something.

.

The little girl nodded as she tried to express: ' _That’s good to know._ '

Her reaction pleased him. "Do you see it now Miss Reporter? Quite cultured and even with a moral message for the youth."

Only now he glance around and eventually look at his bowl and notice that certain Rascal Chinese cat has eating ' _his_ ' nuggets as nothing matters.

.

His blood weirs on his body automatically expand like ten times from the amount of blood that starts circulate from his inner boiling. "Beepu!! You are snatching my food!-- Again!-- I early told you to stop stealing the food of others from theirs plates, especially on official events like this one! Historically, this kind of behavior leaded to bloody wars! You are not some stray cat, to do that! I kept telling you that you must have some standards! If you have some problems whit plates I will craft for you some bowl whit belts that you can hang out on neck and carry it on you chest like front bag/ wallow [ _food dispenser for pigs, you need only put you head down into the bowl_ ] Heck, I will even lifts you up on mi hand, so you can pick up from Swedish tables and load you plate or whatever whit all you desire. So **stop** touching my nuggets!"

But the cat, even when they had been practically locked each other in eye to eye staring contest, don’t listen to him. Her paw reached for the hill of chicken nuggets, grabbed another one, retrieved it towards her mouth, and putts it in. She chewed it slowly as it was possible.

.

"Beepu!! I don't care that you are addicted to chicken nuggets! You can say whatever you want; no orc will tolerate it if you snatch his food from his maw. You so dam lucky, that we are not in our tribe, because those like you, will for stunt like this one, lose they fur coat. And I warning you extra, because you just had to have the right size for a soft underwear panties, for which one our tribe woman's fight bloodthirsty ' _battle royal_ ', until only the last one remains standing."

.

Someone on background complains about female savages.

So the hulk must correct they ignorance as he glance at them. "Excuse me! Do you even been on ' _Black Friday extra limited sale's_ '? It's practically a legal street skirmish inside a shopping mall arena. The only fist fighting arcade where you pay entrance fee for the game, after you play it and win."

.

Then he returns his attention to the cat eating ' _another_ ' nugget. "But still. I wasn't kidding when I told you that I will punish you if you will continue stealing my food, especially the chicken…" She grabs another and his eye brow twitched. "I will stuff you into a baguette. Wrap that baguette in air-permeable transparent plastic bag. Put chicken nugget label on it. And then put that baguette into a vending machine at first suitable slot!!"

But, that rascal cat, even after this warning, still locked into that staring contest, whit the legendary ' _cat defiance_ ', she reach for ' _another_ ' nugget, grabbed it, put it to her mouth, and provocative bite into it, chowing very slowly.

At this point the ' _string of patience snapped_ ', and the big green orc charged towards the Beepu as infuriated Hulk of destruction.

The next thing that camera has been recording was: That this angry hulk has chasing trough lobby a tricky cat in baby kid clothes who laughs like crazy and does not hesitated to pick up a route that leaded to breaking stuffs by that giant.

.

.

Another black intersection on record: [Interview whit _A stove_ ]

As many bystanders' cheers for the chase a sound of ' _transformer changing his metal shape_ ' echoed in the vicinity of the Loli. So the movie director prodigy turned in that direction. Where was previously standing that ' _high-tech_ ' cooking oven, there was now Savii 1.0 the Robo-maid and regular modern oven. And she picked up that thing… No, she was already holding it in her paws (maybe from beginning) and place it at side of the cooking contest area as if was a brow or buckled that she stop using it and now placing it into corner. She eventually noticed the little girl and her staring at her so she walked to her.

"Hello there… I am Savii… how I can help you?" The maid observed the Loli, for second or two until she made a move. "Analysis complete… downloading necessary components… for interview… Done… Installing packages… Done… Rebooting…" The Robot turned herself off and her posture bent lite bit to forward and down. It even sounded as some ' _computer_ ' or electric engine was case his operation. But in mere second this ' _computer_ ' was sounding like it was rebooting. As she wakeup from her micro sleep, she was seem to be more aware about herself, whit more emotions and processing felling ability, and due that she received a shocking realization. "Oh my… What I was doing whit my life?..." She seemed lost but then again notices the Loli whit camera. "Oh yes… I am supposed to participate in Interview… Okay then, ask me!"

.

The little girl writes something on her notes and showed it to the Robo-girl.

"Understood! I am Savii, the Robo-maid… Personal assistant, caretaker and DJ for Fizzi FurTrap and Fizzi sized hug pillow… Wait…" She realizes now that she was sometime taking care not for Fizzi, but for hug pillow whit painted picture of Fizzi on it. Especially, when she refused to allow him, leave the house after bedtime curfew. But now she realizes that he manages to sneak out and even place a dummy pillow into his bed. She was buying it for so long that she Face-Palm herself hardly. "I will fix that."

.

.

Current Savii 2.0 and Fizzi who was sitting on ' _Schuck fun place_ ' had both a forced smile on their faces.

As the maid interrupted the record by pause button on TV controller, she had this desire to undress the elephant on the table. But behind her smile was hint of darkness. "Well-- that was an embarrassing comment. Is that so? Embarrassing enough, that someone can develop a twitch in his eye. I am right?-- Fizzi sama?"

The FurTrap even whit honest smile on, was sweating a lot. "For, my defense, mostly everything that happens during these night adventures was for the higher good."

But where will be one in need without his friends, who has been always so resolve to help, that they on spot can mention a some examples from those night adventures.

Newdori was on this matter always a leading character. "So, are we counting the ' _washing machine_ ' incident? On which one you fell in? That evolved into ' _bubble monster_ ' incident?"

The Princes was not someone who stays silent when there is already an action in discussion. "How about the ' _broken roller coaster_ ' incident?"

Her sister was on the same tune as the other contestants and must appeared. "Forget those! What about that time: ' _When you accidentally robbed a bank?_ '… And blame ' ** _me_** ' for it?"

And of course the calico kitten has not stayed out of this wheel, when she meow for attention and tapped on the empty can of _'Golden/ Premium Fizzi pop_ ' which stayed on the table, after Fizzi left it there.

.

The white Neko was in pinch and tried to calm his friends. "Oh commoooon! Nobody is ' _purfect_ '. Zing! But on the other hand, those examples are for different stories. Don’t be a rip-off. It's not that stand-up comedians will be denied to use reference fearing censorship or demonetization from big companies. I am right?" He looked at their audience [ _reader_ ] who watched the friends on table, who watched theirs older self on TV screen.

His example was followed by the rest of the five member team. So all five stared silently [ _at the reader = You!_ ], until Savii nonchalantly pressed play button to un-pause the record, which catches the attention of entire party as nothing happened. The story continued.

.

.

The camera Loli again has written something on her writing pad and showed it to the maid.

Even if Savii 1.0 seemed to evolve a little bit in terms of personality developing, she was still a robot. "Understand… You want to know, origin of me… It's actually for the first time somebody actually wants to know... Instead of witch page do sell bots like me… Commencing searching, now… Done… The manufacturing information's are… Data missing… Interesting… The model is... Savage automaton volume ii [2]… Designated working place… Data missing… Designated working position… Data missing… Reference… Moving pictures of Saw?… Huh?... Searching… Strange… The motor saw is indeed stated in manufacturer description of work… So, does that means I was supposed to cut a trees?... Or I was supposed to be a gardener?... Huh?... Searching intern files… Yes, of course… In early stages I was indeed equipped whit a chain saw machine capable of cutting tree. But after… *error, data has been deleted*… Loading description of current directives… My primary functions are taking care of my master Fizzi and search content like:… *Classified*… Interesting… Secondary search parameters are… Classified, classified and classified.... Tricia search parameters contain search requests from bystanders as random nonsense of which there are so many to notice them here or even bother speak about… But mostly sense comes from search based on interests in knowledge of my green hulky friend, who just previously asked for chicken nuggets… Now am searching for maintenance records… Access restricted… Huh?... Searching for authorized personal to contact if malfunction will occur… Name of subscribed mechanic is… Newdori… Interesting…"

.

.

At this point dark smiling Savii 2.0 paused the video again and directs her face on Newdori siting across, who has this ' _Oh shit!_ ' expression. "Are you willing to say something to me? Daaaaaad?"

Newdori was like nailed to his seat. "How dare you?-- If nothing else, I saved you when you lied ' _there_ ' motionlessly, refusing to let me go, nearly begging me to drag you away from ' _there_ '. More importantly, if you want answer, know I unable to give them to you. All I can tell you is that I am not the one who builds you! So I am only you adopting dad, if you insist on that title. Heck you don't even had a manual to work whit it, like some unique scratch up build." He slams his hand onto table, to get into a point. "Let's put excuses on side! One day, you will thank me for not telling you anything, before, now and even for future. And if you have any crazy idea of searching my place, then remember that I don’t recommending for you to searching that downstairs dungeon. You not ready for that, because you level is still too low to handle anything that crawling there. You will not reach that place, because you will not be able to find it even if you will walk around it. And for record, I am saying that no matter how you progress, some things shall stay hidden, for you own good. So my wish is that you will newer crack ' _that place_ ' secrets." With that he went silent in clear gesture that he said what he had to say.

.

Fizzi was whit this on Newdori site. "Well, no matter the reason behind it, being dad is no light task. But Newdori buddy, you clearly giving her a lot of freedom. Like, letting her stays at other homes, or talk to strangers."

"You dam hypocrite! It's not that you do to her something else that letting her snuggle a hug pillow whit you picture on it, while she fantasizes that it is actually you. For the sake of all, she needs to interact whit other avatars to level up correctly, and this white champion of many is direct gateway to it. I have bigger goals in mind, and you know it well. Will you be satisficed if I told you, that you place was not my first choice for her?"

.

Vronica sitting next to the priest glanced at him in conspiracy smug grin. "Well, I suppose one of the choices was you closet. Or I am wrong?"

The priest gives them a light sarcastic laugh. "Let's don’t explore that place either."

.

As for staying in that conversation the kitten meowed hungrily.

Newdori immediately answer to this calico. "No! She currently doesn't possess the feature of breast feeding… Can we move up? I don’t feel comfort at this part of the story scenario."

As they give him a silent stare, the maid in service pressed the play button.

.

.

The Loli whit camera on her head writes another question for Savii 1.0.

"Interesting question… No, the ' _Transformer_ ' feature is new thing to me… Acquired from upgrade, borrowed from Fizzi's mistress Kurama Dono [ _Lord, master_ ] on recommendation of her tech adviser… I am happy of how generous mistress Kurama is… It's very exciting for me to interact not just whit avatars specimens, but even whit other machine specimens… I like to observe organic specimens and their interactions… But now I have put into my goals list a goal to to pursue all kinds of upgrades. I put it pretty high in my objectives… The experiences of be in connection whit others and do ' _stuff_ ' together… is on whole new level for me…" She turned toward the table on witch one was lines of still warm muffins that received high popularity even though they have been there only few minutes. The numbers got down fast because they were so delicious. "Those are my muffins that I baked them and filled them whit my cream… Because the instructions in recipe were indistinct, it was a challenge for me… The tricky part was to cream them correctly when they were still inside of me… The goal was not to spoil the cream or burn the muffins, but giving them corrects care of heat and pressure… Timing the action to insert ingredients based only on observations was critical… and of course dispensed it all out… I was unsure if I can do it correctly without proper instruction when it was my first time… but it came out very greatly… based on popularity that my muffins get."

.

As some of the bystanders staying near the food tables who heard that story, start chuckling suspiciously the reporter turned to them.

Between them was a Vronica who was silently eating a creamed muffin. As she thought about it, she gives the desert an observation look and then resumes eating it. But this time with more passion, with more enjoyment, showing more love to the whole process of eating every piece of that concrete muffin.

But Savii was confused. "Attention!… Adult joke detected… I don’t get it…" At this one, the bystanders start laughing. Some lightly, some hard, and some in quite ridicule way. "I don’t like it… Searching for solutions… explanations…"

.

The one who speak up this time was Vronica. "Well-- you can always spank them for not being grateful enough for given food. I mean you insert you love to this food, so it deserve an adequate treating."

"Understood, applying that solution… Now!..." The Robo-maid turned toward table and make from stuff that was there a quite big paper folding fan. But after quick observation she laid it down and makes the same thing from some metal serve. Some of the bystander, who realizes what approaching, makes an objection to the purpose of the metal fan that shall be used only to cool down one personal heat. But he was the first one who was sent to fly being slapped by that fan. And he was not the only one. Soon the Robo Neko Maid was like single member crowd control unit as she forced the bystanders around to flee in all directions. But suppression of rioters soon becomes a search and hunt event, when she as a robot has obviously an advantage of ' _intern logs_ ' creating the ' _list of sinners_ ', to not forget who needs to be beat down.

Meanwhile: The group at ' _Schuck_ ' gives a silent staring to Savii 2.0 as they move they gaze between her and the food on the table. She was sweeting so much that she hardly kept her business smile on her face. "This food is all made normally and I will not change that."

.

.

[Interview whit Princess or Queen?]

So as the maid whit fan was clearly not discriminating between offenders witch one she will spank and witch one she will spare, near the table whit muffins stayed only the Vronica and the camera girl. So it was clear who will be on next interview.

But as soon, the Neko whit blue blood in her veins saw that message on the notes blog in the little girl hands, her mood went down whit facial expression as if she has bitten into something sour. She's event tried to back out from this, but soon realize she was again unable to say ' _no_ '. So she makes a gesture signalizing that the reporter can start asking questions.

Ridiculously soon both girls in this interview thing realizes that the other will simply not talk and got into awkward pat situation. Because one was mute and the other was shoot down by royal level of shyness as she simply cannot afford to talk about herself in front of camera.

But the camera girl showed a bullet proof solution when she starts writing the questions on the notes pad. But this method has a one small general flaw. The Loli dint realizes that the camera on her beret hat still doesn't cover the notes pad and that means that the audience of this record dint sees the asked question.

Something similar got the audience from Vronica as she limited her answers to simple mute gestures, gesticulation, and by nodding whit her head. Additionally the editor of this record dint adds subtitles to this conversation. So it was the ' _best interview ever_ '.

.

It was passing in this peaceful atmosphere until one question triggered a trap card. By pure coincidence, divine intention, or simple destiny, the camera girl before turning the page to the Neko, messed up her movements' whit hands and snag on something. To fix it, and restore her balance she lifted the notes in so angle that the audience of this record was able to properly, even if for an instance, read the asked question. It was something about Vronica twin sister Roxxan, asking Vronica for some explanation about why is Roxxan been called ' _stingy_ '.

Meanwhile: The audience inside the ' _Schmuck fun place_ ' truly became pale, including Vronica.

.

The princess read the question.

But in the next moment, in front of the curios reporter was not standing the shy Vronica, but her dark bloodthirsty sister Roxxan, whit a dark grin. "Who is here the stingy one, my dear French mademoiselle? [ _Young woman_ ] I guess that I should give you a history lesson in order to remind you of what the ' _Hundred Years_ War' was looked like." She pulled out her favorite kitchen portioning knife.

Meanwhile: At that weapon revealing move, Roxxan force switched up on whit her sister and glared on the screen whit great focus.

.

.

The next that audience observe on the screen, was been an action scene displaying panic escape run from first person perspective. (Staring in main role: the camera Loli itself.) Only occasionally, while running across the entire building, its halls and corridors, when there was a something in front of the reporter that allowed mirror image of the scene behind her, the audience has capable to see: That some French Loli girl whit beret equipped whit ' _high-tech_ ' camera on her head, has trying to lose the pursuer witch was a demonical (British-French?) Neko girl whit shine meat knife in her hand in crazy: panic run #slash tag chase.

But it was the current Vronica, who gave quiet speech nearby to no one as she switched herself whit her sister. It was almost like she/they were capable actually speak to each other. "What the?... Sis, that’s how you look?... My, that’s so improper appearance… Are you lacking in fashion matters?... Rubbish! There is nothing like: personal fashion preferences are more important that etiquette… Don’t try to fool me whit so unrefined excuse for slacking around. We have codex to follow, and that include a dressing code whit makeup, and you will follow it, sis…"

Even if that personal dialog must been heard by theirs other friends siting on the table nobody say a word to it or even react to it.

.

.

Black screen: [Observation of adequate support]

The little movie director prodigy eventually managed to lose her pursuer, by escaping outside to early night. Probably the blue blood realizes that inside at the party are more juicy preys that the journalist itself. Or she simply loosed in athletic terms because someone dint exercise that much. After the Loli catches her breath she walks out from her hideout and start strolling around the perimeter.

She eventually walked into corner whit wending machines and see two wolfs guards/ detectives as they had a passionate discussion about (menu?) behind the glass of one particular machine. They have been so into it that they growled hungrily as they are speaking, while trying to look cool in terms of ' _cool bad boys_ '. More importantly they dint pay any attention to the camera Loli.

As she approaches them from behind, the camera observed the menu of food, drinks and snack quickly centering itself on prepackaged stuffed baguettes. Even the director will notice that one of them had been greatly different. Even if it was labeled as ' _chicken whit honey_ ' this one single baguette has inside a tied up cat in Chinese or baby clothes. [Beepubun] This kitty don’t looked twice happy or excited because the duo has mocking her in bad boys act instead of getting her out.

.

"Dude, I don’t know anymore. Even if I am on diet, my tummy still craving for some chickens. That extravagant kitty flavor could be right now a real deal for me." He growl hungrily.

"Dude, I don’t know either. Even if is a more exotic that it shall be, still, doesn't that kitty look to you a little bit venomous? It will dint be even worthy to taste it if you get a stomach ache. You must admit: this baguette is kind of ' _cats-chy_ '" [ _cats + chy = catchy_ ] He to growl hungrily.

But the cat in question was not happy at all and even if the thick glass muffles her vicious scream and hiss, the two smirked on her struggle.

.

But as soon as those two noticed the presence of miss reporter and her camera [ _she is from mistress Kurama team_ ], they instantly drop they acts about how bad boys they are and make professional postures of security guards.

"Hello there missy, dint see you coming. Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"Or there is something that requires our assistance as enforcers? You know that we are detectives on guard duty and we will be more than happy to help."

.

The Loli must give him a questionable look because those two became a suspiciously nervous. But then she writes on her notes a message. Both of them become confused.

"What? What are you trying to say? What the heck that message means? Are you trying to say that there are some armed woman's that causing riot on party?"

"Maybe team of ' _visitors_ ' drinks a little too much and has gone wild. No matter what, there will be problem if even mistress went on loose, or some of the geezers showed up. Do you still remembering the ridiculous number of coincidences that became occurring from the moment when the ' _visitors_ ' showed up?"

.

Those two were suddenly really professional.

"Yeah you have right. They were suspicious group from beginning. We must bring more light into this case and hurry up the investigation."

"Dear citizen, thank you for reporting this to us. Yours assistance in this important matter will not be in wain. We take it from this point."

And those two marched into that party, on official affair.

Of course it was heard how much Beepu was yelling from behind the glass, demanding from anyone to be released from her prison.

.

So the tiny reporter looked up at the stuff behind the window and then check on witch menu option button is that cat. The Loli tried to reach out the designated button that was nearly on top, but she was too short to reach it. It dint helped that she tried to stand on her foot toes or even jump. (The jumping reached even lower when she has standing on foot toes and stretched up.) Eventually she changes her approach towards this problem. So she checks the menu again and picked up some sturdy can of drink. The next think was that the device needed the payment, so she picks up her credit card. Bud by the hit of fate, this concrete wending machine was of an older type and it was the only one from the group who has preferred a hard currency. So he doesn't support her modern pay card. So she picks up her money purse and grabs some coins.

After the machine received her wages he released the merchandize.

.

The little reporter placed that can on ground so she can step on it and finally reach the correct button designated for concrete previously hissing baguette. But when the wending machine displayed the requested price, the mirror image of reporter displayed on the reflection of glass showed that she has whit a sad expression looked onto her purse that doesn't contained the necessary amount of money to finish the purchase. After moment she guiltily looked on Beepu.

Beepubun even without words realizes that she will not yet get out. She over watch as the Loli gets down from the can. As she with respect and in apology gesture bowed her head to the cat on pedestal. Picked upped the offering can, opened it and take a slip. Her expression showed that it was tastier that she was expecting to be. Then she decided to depart toward the party, while slowly drinking her drink.

And when she departed a legend about hunting wending machine was born. As story says when a night fall down and supposedly nobody is around, a baguette is heard to be angrily yelling as cat girl for reason that she was not purchased. It even receive a spooky atmosphere when screams from Beepu was been obstructed by the front glass of that machine as it was a real ghost.

.

.

[ _When the party loosing chains._ ]

As the camera girl returned to the party, this time sneaking around, she… (from safe distance) observed Roxxan being aggressive or assertive towards white opera Newdori. No, he tried to chill out siting on big latter char, but the demon girl was pushing him into the furniture, locking him in place and slapping his face whit (some musical newspapers?). She was clearly bullied him in order to force him to do something. Trained eye of observer can registered that both of them had already been encouraged by some drinks. As she starting being a little more violent that normally he submits himself to her demands. So he takes a deep breath for a ' _scream into a void_ '.

But what comes next was again a sound of ' _high pinch_ ' that can produce _'Luciano Pavarotti'_ during singing in opera.

By simply hearing that somehow noble lady Roxxan received a heavy positive hit on her soul. [ _She was moved_ ] The yell resembling sing embrace her and resonate through her entire body and being, stunning her. Making her defenseless whit a slightly open mount, blush, and a wondrous/ daydreaming expression on her face, because she liked that spectacle too much.

As the actor finish his performance he looks at the stoned girl and soon he gives her a cold ' _Really? / Are you serious?_ ' facial expression.

.

It takes some time of confusion but the Roxxan eventually awake up and get totally blushed from embarrassment. So she tossed that furniture across the hall, whit his passenger still sitting on it. And whit angry expression and pulled up cheeks angrily walked away, stubbornly stomping the ground.

Current Newdori and Roxxan, siting on ' _Schmuck_ ', exchanged a quick and silent glance. As they sit next to each other, the distance between them slightly increased, as they unnoticeable both moved in opposite direction.

.

.

It shall be nothing special, but the camera girl was discovered by someone who was lurking in waters of that party. Due that: somehow a (wooden-metal?) pirate ship pulled by sails, sailed towards her. No, it was somehow downsized version of pirate (Frigate?) from renaissance. But one will be testimony that it was some luxurious bath tubs covered by refined wooden planks that just resembled the Frigate. It was so small that four of five sailors/ buccaneers fit into it and feel the cruise. As that boat thing which ignored absence of water parked near the girl as it was reached a port, two heads pop up above side wall of the ship. No, those two was really interested in that reporter, so they tilted over the edge towards her in so dangerous angle that they will fall, if they was not holding to ropes like a sea monkeys, ready to bully someone.

One of them was a somehow really fat fart pirate captain whit thick ginger beard, ship captain hat, coat and reserve wooden steering well on his back. The other was a certain pirate Loli from home team. Of course those two has been on wild lose, when they has been on they own element of sailing the (sea of the lobby?) and committing piracy. They only managed to make a legendary entry line revealing plunder intention to they fresh victim, when the boat starts shaking and shakes those two from his deck. As the two have fallen down, the fatty start unwillingly rolling through the lobby. He was like a bowling bowl until he rammed, and crash into some furniture, striking out all skittles. [ _It was strike, 10 of 10 points._ ]

The camera follows him but when the Loli heard a familiar ' _Transformers_ ' metal transforming sound from behind her, it takes few seconds until she hesitantly turned around.

And she sees a group of robotic Neko's as they drop on the floor some luxurious high-tech bath tub for like 5-6 customers.

In surprise leader of them was Savii 1.0. "Excellent, now we possess the knowledge of how to pass a water barriers, surfaces, and fields relatively safe…" She looked at the Loli whit camera. "Hello dear, miss interview... Meet my group of acquaintances… We are really excited on exploring possibilities of those mystical upgrades, that mistress Kurama grants us…" The entire group of robots encircled the little girl and surrounded her in circle. They stare at her in predatory way. From moment to moment the circle has shrinking, and the robot was getting too close for the reporter taste. Savii itself sounded a little bit (inpatient?) whit hint of (dark?) intent. "Please, reveal to us… where we can found more… of these upgrades?... The purpose of our interests is: For science!"

As they had been approaching closer a closer to the movie making prodigy, they intention got rudely interrupted by that pirate Loli who still in her mood yelled something about sailing and jumped into that bath tub behind Savii. Of course there was no water in and she crashed heavily inside making a loud sound like a ringing a tower bell.

.

That alarmed the two wolf guard detectives who promptly arrived to validate the situation.

"What now! Don’t tell mi that the red princess already manages to escape her corner."

"Don’t be ridiculous! We just put her there, but if you want a more permanent solution we shall lock her in hotel room."

.

The first was a little bit sarcastic. "Yeah, like that will hold her in place in more than one way. She pick locked that brutally heavy metal lock whit just talking to it."

"Well she was showing interest in that guy from opera. That shall be the secret to keep her in place."

.

"You don’t have any concern for him, dint you? Maybe he is not into that..."

"Do you saw him complaining? By that way why is a bath tub in lobby?"

.

"Well, bubble baths are quite luxurious stuff, especially on rich ones parties. But somebody clearly forget to tell this one that for water, she must pay extra.

"Well she is obviously someone else that you favorite riot girl."

The little director girl got an idea and pointed at the two wolfs, hoping that the Savii will get it.

.

The two cops tried to pull out that knocked out pirate Loli from her uncomforted bed.

"Ah, we shall probably begin drunkard clean-up of this party and put the ' _visitors_ ' into rooms."

"We are only two here; the rest is already drunk or off because someone opened the bar and barman is missing. Who even bring up the idea of drink contest?"

The Savii realize that the cops are indeed the correct direction to the upgrades and so, the group of robots approached the two detectives. "Greetings companions caretakers… Its seem to me, that you are shorthanded… are you seek assistance of me and my acquaintances?... We can help… only requirements are access privileges to this and surrounding facilities…"

.

"Oh it's you again. The hexes are you talking about?"

"Maybe she is talking about **room services**? She is indeed a maid."

"Savii's description is indeed: caretakers, personal assistant and DJ."

.

"Well we definitely will need a help whit that, when the time at night will come."

"What? Are everyone here drunk already, or what? You just forgetting our objective here, dint you? So you shall watch your mount in front of dunked civilians. Or shall I slap you to wake you up?"

"Sarcasms detected… Obstruction in way… What even be drunken means?... I don’t get it…"

As for call of the most suitable to answer this question, the fatty pirate fart whit wheel on his back showed to them. He tried to too hard to look sober and as Gentleman whit standards. "Gentleman's there is no need for oppressive measurement in this case. I know how to explain this topic properly to her type." He clears his throat. "Listen closely our dear ' _Maid of Honour_ ', the first difference is that drinking booze will easy you mind, makes your body feel crazy and woozy wobbly, and do crazy stuff, like…" But as he was drunk he burps hard as a dwarf. But it was not ordinary burps, this burps (for 10 of 10 points) was loud, deep and contain corrosive chemicals. *Buuurp*

.

It was like deploying a chemical weapon.

It was so corrosive that the sprinkled robots start screaming deploying warning alarm SFX. The group went on panic run as they urgently seek something more that prompt maintenance and clean up.

.

The fat pirate had a problem to stand still. "Gentlemen's! This is how you two shall have an adequate approach towards crowd control."

The two exchanged a short glance between each other and then promptly approached this man. So the cops tried to subjugate this fatty, but he has so bulky that when he just sits down on floor they was unable to move him until they, they manage to fall him over on his side, and don’t start rolling him like a melon or pumpkin. At last they manage to take him away.

.

.

The party itself has starting to get wild when there was a drink competition in one corner between oversized yellow duckling, Uganda knuckles [ _red Hedgehog_ ] in quest to find a way, triangular/ low polygon crane bird who was like long response time, and teddy bear who normally dint drop his jar of infinite honey from hand puts his addiction to golden sweet temporally on side. The crowd around them was Encourage them as if they were watching finale of championship. But certain honey bee was really interest in that honey jar, to the point that she tries to fly off whit it. But her efforts were on wain by the too great weight for her to take off.

Chip, Lola, and some other suspicious individuals has wearing lab coats or something like that, while standing in front of presentation drawing board as some team of pro level scientists in moment of great ground breaking discovery. On the board was a complex schematic or plans of some ' _great_ ' mechanism that can fit into spherical object. But as they had been in good intoxicated mood of celebration, they ignored that the drawing was drizzled/ soaked with beer and some details on schematic were already lost, like the scale ratio. The most important of the lost details was on name of the project whose letters become hardly readable. So the random passerby can read that they going to construct a: (dad star?)

Some woman's has been seen strolling the lobby looking for something. Something that can be possibly found in green bush in corner, under table blanked, in bin, in closet, refrigerator, hoddie, on celling, behind curtains or paintings, hanging down from chandelier… They searched everywhere and sometimes even belonging and pockets of others as if it was some esters bunny event. Mostly males had been open to searching they pockets.

Eventually some of the explorers was successful and was already on return route while carrying a Lolis as some captured pray or collected items. They were in variety state of awareness or confusion of what's going on.

One of those women's reached the near bath tub and pick up from there the sleeping pirate Loli.

As the camera girl observed this scavenger event, certain Scottish girl grabbed her as some lost baby under her shoulders and raised her up. "Finally! It takes me too long to find one. But I finally found an ester egg of that ester bunny fox or whatever. Let's see who will be laughing now. Shall we?" Whit no further explanation she walked through the lobby, until she arrived to corner where woman's has squatting the entire place.

.

The woman's ruled that place. In middle of that was a podium whit certain pink sparkly teddy bear whit guitar. This music artist plays one song after another in rock star manner. The podium was completely encircled whit fans and girls. As they give him a chance to play music or else…, he was more that voluntarily to not stopping playing.

Kurama itself whit ' _something_ ' in her hand was sitting on taburet/ pouffle. [ _sofa without backrest_ ] The lady fox was clearly drunk more that shall be allowed for someone of her status on important party, but the excuse here was that is her big day anyway. As she losses most of her seriousness, her fluffy tails was prolonged and nearly alive, like Krakens [ _giant octopus_ ] tentacles, swinging around nearly randomly. Right before the reporter's eyes there was that woman's who was caring the Pirate Loli. As she approached the Fox, the fluffy tails swing and reach towards the pirate, slide around the Loli torso as some snake, grabbed it, raised it to air, and swung it toward the root of the tails, in clearly similar way as the octopus will toss a food into his mount that are in middle of the root of tentacles. Only the ' _crumst_ ' sound was missing as the pirate Loli was gone from scene.

The next one in line was clearly the movie director prodigy. When Kurama glanced at the Scottish girl, then on what she has carried, her attention toward them raised significantly. "Oh, yes. You are the one I wanted to find the most." One of her tail reached for this Loli, and brought her into front of the madam. The fox lady take moment or two to think what she will say. "Listen up sweetie. About the records you had been making…"

The little girl interrupted her mom by making a gesture whit raised up thumb and nodding whit her head, as she tried to tell her mommy that she understand. Then she made another gesture whit her fingers a scissor movement as pantomiming cutting the film. Then the last gesture was a rejection signature whit her arms. Nearly as she was trying to say that the final video record will be strictly clipped up in terms of censorship.

.

Or at last that was what the surrounding get from it and mostly the foxy Kurama. "Okay sweetie, I will let that in your hands."

And the feeding octopus movement occurred again. But this time the video has ended sooner before the reporters head hit the bush.

.

.

Indeed, the Fizzi's party of five adventurers (who was adventuring siting on same table in maid restaurant), tilled they heads to side in unison, as they trying to figure on: what was all this about.

[ _The party realize that they walkthrough through this story has more holes that an abandoned golf field with family of moles._ ]

.

[Notes, theories, and misleading explanations.]

**Radiant Soul** \- The teddy is Soul that speak, the body is Radiant that move. Even if the body/ vessel is exchanged the teddy is the same.

**Fungus Beer (Shui** **)** \- The amber/gold ale is brewed with local honey and, most interestingly, mushrooms that have maple syrup flavor. Drinking it is like eating pancakes. Night Goblins are especially cowardly creatures, but unlike those of other Goblin tribes, they have been known to create and consume an intoxicating brew called Fungus Beer, which enables them to fight in a near maniacal state, where they are completely insane and paranoid, and would enhance a Night Goblins senses and reflexes, enabling them to fight far better against other stronger foes.

**Black Friday** \- has routinely been the busiest shopping day of the year in the United States at least since 2005. The earliest evidence of the phrase Black Friday originated in Philadelphia, where it was used by police to describe the heavy pedestrian and vehicular traffic that would occur on the day after Thanksgiving. This usage dates to at least 1961. As the phrase became more widespread, a popular explanation became that this day represented the point in the year when retailers begin to turn a profit, thus going from being "in the red" to being "in the black". Some families from remote parts went to shopping for entire day for discount prices. One city banned this practice due moral, health and ecological reason. There was a try to implement this practice in other countries as a meaning to stay competitive to US online retailers. Currently controversy of Black Friday is used in economy war as meaning of liquidating the competition by don’t bothering about profit, in order to established habit: that they buying stuff from us, and when they get used to it, they will come to us even if is convenient to go to concurrence.

**Priest** as playable class, can reach for the lambs and actually listen to them. So they can have an ability to communicate even whit those who normally can't. Like ' _meows_ ' or ghost.

**Hundred years War** was escalation of conflict between France and England about feudally controlled territory in France that has been in England territory for a long time. It's marked by much nearly radical suppression, economical restrictions, chivalry, backstabs, uprisings and revolutions, which eventually leads to creating strong nationalisms in both countries. Even if the France get the territory back and received unity, the war let French in economic decline.

The **Opera** was for long time know as entertainment for nobility and wealthy. They opera halls were richly decorated. On some point it was so popular that people from city they made a collection to build at last one in their city. In contrast to our story Vronica or more Roxxan who has been accompanying mostly their mother probably visited some opera and now she had a nostalgic feeling in her heart and soul.

Are you aware that cosplay was popular on Victorian era, and there was even a cosplay festival in Venice [ _Italian Venezsia_ ], where fans of stories (not just from opera or theatre) wear masks, costumes, do roleplay and had fun. ~~Currently~~ the annual carnival in Venice last for two weeks.

**Vronica** once tried to prove to his husband that she's strong, by pulling him up into air whit her bare hands. She pulled him up so hard (whit hard effort of her muscles) that he stuck in the air. And when he tells her to let him go, and she step back, he was still hanging in air, being stuck in place, from how strong she pulled him up.

**Maids of Honour** \- are the junior attendants of a queen in royal households. The position was and is junior to the lady-in-waiting. The equivalent title and office has historically been used in most European royal courts. This girl was maiden, meaning that she had never been married, and was usually young and a member of the nobility. Maids of Honour were commonly in their sixteenth year or older, but somehow even more. Under Mary I and Elizabeth I, maids of Honour were at court as a kind of finishing school, with the hope of making a good marriage. Some of them were paid, while others were not. In the 19th and 20th centuries, the term maid of Honour in waiting was sometimes used. This terminology is sometimes used during weddings instead of using the term Bridesmaid. (attendant to Bride)

A **lady-in-waiting** or **court lady** is a female personal assistant at a court, royal or feudal, attending on a royal woman or a high-ranking noblewoman.


End file.
